Disgaea Crônicas de Yui A Hora da Escuridão
by Thefaelduarte
Summary: Fanfiction baseada na historia de Disgaea Hour of Darkness. Acompanhe Yui, uma garota demônio que se tornou vassala do Principe Laharl, mas sendo ela sendo um demônio,ela não age como um. Primeira Fanfic que publico aqui, espero que gostem.
1. Chapter 1

Baseado em Makai Senki Disgaea/ou só Disgaea.

Disgaea/Crônicas de Yui: A hora da Escuridão.

Capitulo 1 - O príncipe do Netherwolrd

Um lugar mais escuro que uma caverna...

Localizado mais profundamente que o mar...

É a terra amaldiçoada onde o mal reina...

E os podres transitam...

Ninguém sabe de sua existência...

Mas todos temem sua existência...

Esse lugar se chama Netherworld...

É o lugar onde eu vivo...

Rei Krichevskoy o poderoso governante deste mundo.

Sei reino teve um fim repentino quando a noticia de

Sua Morte se espalhou pela terra negra.

Demônios ambiciosos lutam uns contra os outros

Para ter a oportunidade de se tornar o próximo rei.

E então começou a era de Turbulência e anarquia.

Dois anos depois... de terminar meu treinamento eu cheguei no castelo deste Overlord, sendo que não tinha nenhum lugar para retornar(era o que eu achava)resolvi seguir o que meu coração mandava.

Ao chegar nele, os portões estavam sendo fechados por uma Gárgula, corri rapidamente e entrei antes dos portões fecharem, ao entrar o tal gárgula me encheu de perguntas.

-Opa quem é você? De onde veio? Você quer tomar o castelo do rei Krichevskoy?

-Não, não, eu só entrei pra descansar um pouco, mas quem imaginaria que este seria o castelo de um rei tão bom.

-É, pena que ele morreu. Disse a gárgula com um ar triste.

-Ah desculpa por trazer esse assunto.

-Não, tudo bem, eu não acho que outros demônios se importaram com sua reputação, e, além disso, o castelo parou de serem atacados, eles podem ser Overlord nos seus próprios castelos.

-É você tem razão, meu nome é Yui.

-E o meu é Gargo.

Yui:Prazer em conhece-lo Gargo.

Gargo:Que tal um tour pelo castelo.

Yui:Tudo bem pra mim.

Durante o Tour,ele me contava como alguns vassalos saíram depois da morte do rei, apenas os mais leais a ele ficaram e mantiveram o castelo intacto.

Yui:O rei não teve um filho?

Gargo: Ah sim, mas ele ficou dormindo antes do seu pai morrer, por dois anos.

Yui: (Me deixa ver se eu entendi, já faz dois anos que o rei morreu, já faz dois anos que a cidade onde eu morava foi destruída, treinei por dois anos e o príncipe esta dormindo por dois anos, caramba quanta coincidência!) Mas, será que ele está vivo?

Gargo: Na ultima vez que checamos, ele ainda estava respirando.

Depois de mostrar onde vou dormir, já que viu que eu não ia atacar o castelo, decidir explorar mais um pouco, cheguei até a sala do trono, nessa sala tinha alguns vassalos limpando essa sala, um dragão , uma quimera (A/N: no jogo se chama Mantycore, mas eu ainda acho que é uma quimera então vamos continuar com esse nome) e um golem que estava dormindo encostado em um pilar, enfim, fui em direção ao trono.

Yui: Então, essa é lugar onde o rei se sentava.

Eu falei olhando para o trono, estava bem polido, ele devia ser muito gentil com seus vassalos, mesmo sendo um demônio como todos eles, e por algum motivo eu admirava isso, mesmo sendo um demônio também.

Resolvi encostar a mão no trono, mas antes de fazer contato com ele, escutei baques, explosões, tiros e barulho de laminas caindo no chão.

Em seguida vi alguns prinnies fugindo de um quarto e vi fumaça saindo correndo, provavelmente correndo do que os ameaçava, fui então dar uma olhada, esperei a fumaça baixar para dar uma olhada pela porta.

Eu vi uma garota de cabelo rose amarrados com duas marinha-chiquinhas, vestia um top cor violeta ,uma saia da mesma cor. Calçava sapatos brancos, tinha um par de asar de morcego nas costas e seus olhos eram vermelho e tinha orelhas pontudas, igual a qualquer outro demônio humanoide.

Ela estava em frente a um caixão, e um montão de armas atrás dela que não deu pra ver tudo de onde eu estava.

Yui: (me pergunto se ela espantou os prinnies.)

?: Principe acorda logo.

Ela pegou um enorme martelo e acertou em quem estava no caixão.

Yui: (perai, ela acabou de dizer príncipe?)

?:Esse pirralho já esta me enchendo a paciência não acordando assim,bem se esse é o caso só a uma coisa a fazer!

Ela puxou um revolver do nada e apontou no caixão, resolvi não intervir por que pensava que ela já o tinha matado, mas era isso que eu pensava, até que eu ouvi uma explosão.

?:Quem está ai? Você vai pagar por ter perturbado o sono do grande príncipe Laharl. HAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAA!

Eu quase ia caindo por causa de sua voz e sua risada ensurdecedora.

?:Ah príncipe, que bom que acordou.

Laharl: Quem disse que eu estava morto, eu só estava tirando uma soneca. Enfim, o que essas armas estão fazendo ai?

?Bem, é que eu estava tendo um trabalhão tentando-te ma-digo acordar.

Laharl: Perai, você ia dizer matar agora pouco.

?: Não eu não ia dizer isso.

Yui: (pois pra mim estava claro.)

Laharl: Hmph! Que seja. E então, você deve ter algum motivo por ter me acordado.

?: Ah sim, tenho uma grande noticia, seu pai, rei Krichevskoy morreu.

Yui: (Eu imaginava que ela ia falar disso, afinal ele precisava ficar sabendo.)

Laharl: O que, desde de quando?

?: Dois anos atrás.

Ele se vira um pouco para sua esquerda e fecha os olhos, e depois os abre.

Laharl: Espera ai, quer dizer que eu estive dormindo por dois anos?

?: Sim.

Laharl falou em voz alta.

Laharl: Então por que você não me acordou antes?

?: Com licença, mas o que você acha que eu estive fazendo este tempo todo?

Yui: (Torturando Prinnies? Eles me pareciam bem amedrontados.)

?:O Nethewolrd virou um inferno enquanto você estava dormindo.

Yui: (E eu pensei que já era um inferno.)

?: Não é minha culpa se algum outro demônio roubar o titulo de Overlord.

Laharl: O QUE? Será que eles esqueceram que titulo eles querem roubar.

Ele então ele cruza os braços e da um sorriso.

Laharl: Eles tem coragem! Eu não vou mostrar misericórdia por quê eu sou Laharl... o verdadeiro herdeiro do trono. HAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

?: E a sua leal vassala Etna irá acompanhalo.

Yui: (era só o que me faltava.)

Eu decidir avisar sobre o príncipe, mas no momento em que dei um passo, senti que algo me atingiu e eu fui lançada em direção a um Pilar, me levantei sentindo um pouco de dor (acreditem, eu já senti mais dor que isso.) Senti que minhas costas estavam meio queimadas, provavelmente fui atingida por uma bola de fogo, ao me virar eu vi Laharl bem na minha frente, ele tinha um cabelo azul com duas mechas de seu cabelo que pareciam antenas, vestia um short vermelho com um cinto, calçava sapatos vermelhos, usava um par de braceletes dourados e um enorme cachecol vermelho que tinha quase a sua altura, também tinha orelhas pontudas e seus olhos eram vermelhos um pouco alaranjados, ah e ele era mais baixo que eu.

Laharl: Olha só,um espião, ou será alguém que veio atacar o castelo.

Yui: Não você está errado, eu só vim aqui...

Senti alguma coisa na minha mão, era um panfleto.

Etna: Ei esse é um dos panfletos que eu distribui para recrutar mais vassalos, onde você arranjou.

Yui: (Eu não sei) Algum prinny me deu.

Laharl: Entendo, então você quer ser minha vassala?

Yui: (Eu tenho escolha?) e-é claro que sim príncipe, meu nome é Yui.

Laharl: Tudo bem que seja, vamos ver se você é digna de se tornar minha serva, mas enquanto isso eu preciso me aquecer um pouco.

Etna: É o príncipe dormiu esse tempo todo, ele precisa se exercitar um pouco.

Yui: s-serio?

Laharl: enfim, vamos logo.

Ao andarmos pela sala do trono, os vassalos do rei ficaram surpresos ao ver Laharl, eles foram até falar com ele.

Manty a quimera: Só poderia ser você mesmo príncipe, tirando uma soneca de dois anos.

Laharl: Eu só queria dormir por dez dias, algo não está certo!

Goleck o golem: Todos os vassalos da realeza saíram do castelo depois que o rei morreu.

Laharl: Mesmo comigo por aqui?

Goleck: Bem, você esteve dormindo eles provavelmente se esqueceram de você.

Laharl: Idiotas, eles vão me pagar.

Dratti o dragão: Bem, acho que eu perdi tempo cavando seu tumulo.

Laharl: Eu vou jogar você dentro dele então.

Etna: Calma príncipe, não ligue pra isso.

Yui: É, ele também pensava que você estava morto.

Laharl: hmph.

Chegamos em no corredor principal, outros vassalos foram falar com ele.

Gargo: Para prever intrusos, eu fechei todos os portões. Vá falar com a Dimensional Gatekeeper se você quiser sair do castelo.

Laharl: Que seja, você só não quer vigiar.

Yui: (acredite, ele está bem preocupado.)

Ghoss o fantasma: Bom dia príncipe, como se sente?

Laharl: Não poderia estar pior, estou todo enferrujado depois de dormir demais.

Etna: Por isso estou levando ele para treinar um pouco.

Yui: E eu vou junto.

Seguimos o corredor até chegarmos em outra sala, lá tinha um hospital, uma loja, e alguém que eu achava ter encontrado antes.

Pleinair: (Então aquele é o príncipe.)

Yui: Com licença, mas eu acho que te vi antes em algum lugar.

Pleinair: Deve ser impressão sua.

Yui: Não serio, eu acho que já te vi na televisão.

Um prinny com roupa de empregada chegou.

Prinny maid: Ei o que você esta fazendo ai dood? Esse é o portal para a assembleia maligna dood.

Pleinair: N-não eu que guardo este elevador.

Etna: perai, você não é a Pleinair? A ancora do Makai News?

Pleinair: Fui descoberta.

Yui: Agora lembrei, ela passou no jornal anunciando a morte do rei Krichevskoy.

Laharl: Ah, falando nisso como meu pai morreu.

Yui: (um motivo bem ridículo)

Etna: Engasgado com um bolinho.

Laharl cai no chão estilo anime, ele imagina seu pai morrendo engasgado enquanto toca uma marcha fúnebre.

Laharl: HAAAHAHAHAHAA. Pessoas idiotas morrem de um jeito idiota. Ele mereceu.

Yui: Como é que você pode falar disso de seu pai?

Laharl: E daí, ele tinha ideais idiotas, eu estava prestes a destrona-lo, mas ele vai e morre assim.

Yui: Seus ideais não eram idiotas!

Laharl: Calada! Se você tocar nesse assunto de novo, vou expulsa-la daqui.

Yui: (Grrrr)

Laharl: Enfim, vamos logo.

Pleinair: Espera, deixa eu ir com vocês

Etna: Pra que? Para um furo de reportagem.

Pleinair: (aponta uma arma) O que você acha?

Etna: Esta bem esta bem, ela pode vim não é príncipe.

Laharl: Tudo bem.

Pleinair: ... (idiota)

Yui: ... (também acho)

Laharl ia em direção a guia dimensional, mas viu um zumbi falando sozinho.

Zommie: Comer, Dormir e fazer qualquer coisa todo o dia, é tão bom ser um demônio.

Yui: (eu não acho.)

Laharl: Já pensou em trabalhar para mim?

Zommie: hahahahaha. Claro que não.

Laharl: Deixa pra lá então.

Então finalmente chegamos na guia dimensional, era uma mulher com cabelos loiros, sempre estava com olhos fechados e também tinha orelhar pontudas.

Laharl: me leve até as planícies perto do castelo.

Guia: Como desejar príncipe.

Ela inseriu umas coordenadas e o portal se abriu entramos por ele, chegamos na planície que Laharl tinha falado, dava pra ver o castelo ao longe.

Laharl: Agora é hora para um aquecimento.

Etna: Príncipe, temos companhia, que conveniente.

Alguns fantasmas apareceram.

Laharl: Demônios selvagens hein.

Etna: Principe, eu chamar ajuda, você ainda vai precisar de um pouquinho de ajuda sendo que está fora de forma.

Laharl: É, você tem razão.

Etna pegou um celular e digitou uns números e o levou ao ouvido.

Etna: Venha esquadrão prinny.

Cri cri cri cri...

Laharl: O que foi isso mesmo? Disse meio impaciente.

Etna: Venham logo, seus idiotas!

Os pinguins de cor azul, pernas de pau e pochetes apareceram, uns três deles.

Etna: E então príncipe, o que acha do esquadrão prinny que eu contratei? Eles farão tudo o que eu pedir.

Yui: Você tem certeza?

Etna: Hã?

Ela olha para traz e os vê eles "brincando", ela da uma surra neles até ficarem em posição de sentido.

Etna: Viu só, eles são obedientes.

Pleinair: Só depois que você bate neles.

Yui: Será que faz sentido bater em seus servos antes da batalha?

Laharl: Claro que não, enfim, fizemos eles esperarem demais.

Etna: É você tem razão, que gentil deles esperarem.

Laharl: Para mostrar apreciação eu só vou deixa-los meio mortos.

Etna: Que "gentileza" sua.

Laharl: Arrg, essa palavra me da náuseas, tudo bem retiro o que eu disse, vamos acabar com a raça deles!

Yui: (fazer o que) Vamos lá então.

Pleinair: Eu vou primeiro.

Em um piscar de olhos ela sumiu e reapareceu atrás dos fantasmas e em um instante eles caíram no chão.

Etna: Uau, que rápido e eu nem escutei ruído de tiros.

Eles vêm que sua arma tinha um silenciador.

Pleinair: É que o barulho me irrita e eu corro o risco de ficar surda.

Yui: Tudo bem, a próxima sou eu.

Mais uma horda de fantasmas chegou, eu usei uma técnica que corta os inimigos em linha reta com a minha espada, o nome da técnica é Blade Rush, depois de destruir uns três, os outros correram pra cima de Etna e o esquadrão prinny.

Etna: Bem, la vou eu, vamos lá prinnies.

Esquadrão Prinny: Entendido Dood!

Etna pulou no ar e desceu com sua lança apontada para o chão, que acertou um fantasma, o derrotando na hora.

Etna: IMPALER!

O esquadrão prinny usava duas facas puxada de suas pochetes, mas parecia que eles não estavam com muita sorte, Etna pegou um deles e o jogou em direção aos fantasmas, eu tentei gritar para ela parar, mas já era tarde, por que quando um prinny é jogado.

KABOOOOOMMM!

Isso acontece, a explosão derrotou os fantasma, os outros dois prinnies olhavam aquilo aterrorizados.

Prinny 1: Ele acabou de explodir dood?

Prinny 2: Você não sabia que explodíamos se jogados assim dood?

Prinny 1: Não dood!

Eles dois eram provavelmente novatos, os fantasmas não vieram mais, Laharl ficou no topo de uma colina observando nossas lutas, ele então viu criaturas chamados hobbits.

Laharl: Enfim, caras melhores para enfrentar!

Laharl puxou uma espada que não sei como, saiu de seu cachecol, e ele saiu correndo até as craturas, eles eram um pouco mais forte que os fantasmas, fui ir lá o ajudar mas Etna me impediu, disse que tinha que deixar isso com o príncipe.

Ele foi derrotando eles um a um, desviando dos seus ataques e contra atacando, ele até usou o Blade Rush quando os via enfileirados, depois de alguns minutos ele os derrotou, ele guardou sua espada no cachecol e veio andando de braços cruzados em nossa direção.

Pleinair: Eu tenho que admitir, ele é bom.

Yui: Tinha o controle total da luta.

Laharl: Hmph, o que vocês acham, eu sou o herdeiro do trono, caras como esses não são nada para mim.

Etna: Parece que você já está recuperado hein príncipe.

Laharl: Sim, vamos voltar!

O portal apareceu de repente e nos entramos por ele, chegamos ao castelo e descansamos um pouco até que Laharl foi falar com a guia dimensional de novo.

Guia: Principe, a um lugar chamado castelo do Vyers, este lugar bem novo, não sei muitas informações sobre ele mas eu sei que ele esta na disputa pelo trono.

Laharl: Não sei quem esse cara é mas se ele pensa que vai se tornar rei está muito enganado, vamos até lá.

Etna: Estou nessa príncipe!

Yui: Comigo também.

Pleinair: ...(que seja!)

Pleinair parecia um pouco entediada, provavelmente por ser muito forte, mas eu acho que essa invasão a outro castelo vai anima-la, se ela realmente gosta de lutar, sendo que eu estou envolvida em tudo isso, tenho que ir junto.

Ao chegarmos na entrada do castelo a segurança era composta por fantasma e hobbits, os derrotamos facilmente e avançamos, ao entrarmos no castelo nos surpreendemos o quão luxuoso o lugar era.

Yui: Para um novo demônio ele mora em um bom lugar.

Etna: Ah, esse vaso deve valer uma nota!

Laharl: Ei, isso nos faz parecer ladrões comuns.

Yui: Caramba! O que lhe levou a pensar nisso?( E eu pensei que aprovaria)

Laharl: Eu não posso sujar o nome de Overlord. Eu tenho que ser imparcial e...

Todas: E?

Laharl: Pegar o que ele não precisa!

Pleinair: (eu já imaginava isso.)

Etna: Esse é o nosso príncipe, tão maquiavélico.

Prinny 1: Ei seu demônio atrocioso!

Resolvi xingar ele também.

Yui: Seu monstro de sangue frio.(É o que eu realmente acho dele!)

Prinny 2: UM demônio entre demônios.

Laharl: n-não me cumprimentem assim é embaraçoso.

Yui: ( minha intenção era realmente insulta-lo, os palavrões não funcionam nele, o que ele é? Uma bruxa?)

Laharl: Enfim, todos ao trabalho.

Todos (incluindo os Prinnies): Entendido!

Ao explorarmos o castelo, e "roubando" também, nos encontramos com guardas também, mas eram mais fantasmas e hobbits, coisa que lidamos facilmente, até que encontramos alguém sendo peseguido por um bando de guardas.

Guarda 1: Ei volte aqui!

Guarda 2: Você não vai escapar!

?: Há! Como se vocês fossem me pegar!

Decidir ver o que acontecia, eles o tinha o cercado.

Guarda 1: E agora o que vai fazer?

?: Tch, e eu pensava e ia guardar energia para o mestre deste castelo, mas vou desperdiçar nestes guardas inúteis.

Guarda 2: Como é? Você vai pagar por este insulto.

Ele puxou um machado e acertou o primeiro guarda o matando, o outro o tentou atacar, mas foi cortado ao meio pelo machado.

?: Espero não ter me esfoçado muito.

Yui: Com licença.

?: O que? Mais um?

Ele correu pra cima de mim e me atacou, mas eu defendi, a força do ataque me fez andar um pouco pra traz.

?: Pelo menos você é diferente.

Yui: Escute, eu estou aqui para derrotar o mestre do castelo também.

?: Serio?

Laharl: Eu gostei de seu estilo, quer ser meu vassalo?

?: Você é?

Laharl: Futuro herdeiro do trono!

?: Você quer dizer o filho do príncipe, ouvi muitos rumores sobre você.

Laharl: tipo qual?

?: Sobre sua reputação de não ser igual ao seu pai.

Yui: (Isso é um fato não um rumor, e Laharl é um demônio)

Axe: Meu nome é Axe e quero servir algume forte como você príncipe.

Laharl: muito bem, bem vindo ao grupo, HAAAAHAHAHAHA!

Yui: (É... mais um amiguinho para o príncipe)

Continuamos nossa exploração, os guardas não eram lá grande coisa.

Etna: Ele tem dinheiro para fazer um castelo desses e não tem para contratar gente decente?

Axe: é por isso que eu queria enfrenta-lo diretamente.

Yui: Acho que estamos chegando na ultima sala.

Ao entrarmos, vimos que era um quarto grande e bem mais luxuoso que o resto do castelo.

Etna: Muito bem Prinnies, tomem tudo que é de valor!

Laharl: Será este realmente o ultimo quarto.

?: HAAAAAHAHAHAHHA!

Laharl: Quem está ai?

?: que rude, vocês invadem a casa de um homem e pergunta "quem está ai? ". Mas os dou credito pela sua bravura.

Ele entra voando e dando risadas, ao chegar no chão ela fala "voila".

?: Me perdoem, eu devo deixar vocês bem surpresos.

Axe: Esse é o cara que eu vou enfrentar?

Vyers: Eu sou Vyers, o dono deste castelo.

Yui: Você é aquele demônio que está e acabando com a competição pelo trono.

Vyers: Oui, você esta corretíssima mademoiselle. Eu sou um aristocrata com força e beleza, eles me chamam de Dark Adonis.

Ele tinha um longo cabelo violeta, orelhas pontudas, olhos vermelho alaranjados, vestia uma jaqueta preta com longas mangas, uma calça azul marinho com um cinto, sapatos com vinho, e parte de sua jaqueta lembravam asas.

Vyers: Jovem, eu assumo que você seja o filho do rei Krichevskoy, não é?

Laharl: Você está certo, eu sou Laharl o herdeiro do trono.

Vyers: Herdeiro do trono? Hah Isso é historia garotinho, sua existência foi esquecida...

Axe: Então por que me lembrei dele?

Etna: Não se mete!

Vyers: Você não vê que há uma horda de demônios que lutam pelo trono.

Laharl: Mas o que importa é que sou o herdeiro, se eles esqueceram então eu vou faze-los se lembrar.

Vyers: Entendo, então você viu meu potencial e resolveu me atacar primeiro... que intuição incrível, bem pensado filho de Krichevskoy.

Laharl: Eu nunca ouvi falar de você, é so uma coincidência que estamos aqui, você é so uma pedrinha no meu caminho pela posse do trono.

Vyers: Como se atreve falar assim? Eu sou o Dark Adonis Vy...

Laharl rapidamente o cortou.

Laharl: Quem dá a mínima pra você?

Yui: (pelo menos não você!)

Laharl: Seu novo nome é Mid-Boss. (subchefe)

Midboss: M-m-m-Midboss?

Yui: Ai, essa foi no orgulho.

Pleinair: Concordo!

Etna: Também.

Midboss: Isso é imperdoável, ninguém me chama de Midboss, NINGUEM!

Laharl: Finalmente vai lutar a serio!

Ele voou até o final do quarto, Laharl o seguiu e nos tivemos que enfrentar mais uns guardas, os guardas eram dois demônios humanoides usando espadas, uma arqueira, uma maga e uma variação dos fantasmas chamada Boggart.

Axe: Enfim a ação vai começar!

Axe partiu pra cima dos fantasmas e os aniquilou um por um, enquanto isso Pleinair trocava tiros com a arqueira, a dupla de prinnies foram atacar a maga, enquanto Etna e eu lutamos contra os outros dois demônios.

Pleinair acertou a arqueira e ela caiu no chão com uma ferida no braço, ela se levantou e fugiu, sendo que não podia mais lutar, os prinnies estavam usando uma técnica chamada Prinny barrage, ele pulam alto no ar, puxar suas facas e soltam laminas de energia em direção a maga, que foi nocauteada, eu estava empatado com o meu oponente, era como se um se espelha no movimento do outro, mas eu tive um plano, ao me atacar eu desvie e acertei um chute no estomago, ele ficou pôs a mão no local atingido, mas isso foi seu erro, o cortei do ombro até a cintura, mas a ferida foi superficial, eu não gostava muito de matar alguém, mesmo matando monstros com facilidade.

Etna terminou sua luta também, ela tinha deixado seu oponente correr também.

Durante nossas lutas, veja o que acontecia entre Laharl e Mid Boss, digo Vyers.

Mid boss: Muito bem garoto, você vai ver uma coisa.

Ele puxou uma espada vinda de um circulo de magia que ele criou e começou uma luta de espadas com Laharl, eles estavam empadados, depois de mais uns ataques, Mid boss deu mais um ataque mas Laharl desviou com um pulo, e contra atacou mas Vyers defendeu, eles pareciam se divertir com a luta.

Laharl: Tenho que admtir, você não é nada mal.

Vyers: Você não viu nada!

Ele guardou sua espada, Laharl achou isso estranho, Mid boss então começou a flutuar um pouco, esticou seus braços para tras e depois os moveu para frente, soltando uma bola de energia que atingiu em cheio Laharl o mandando para longe até acertar uma parede.

Mid boss: O que achou do meu Adonic Shot?

A resposta não demorou muito a chegar, ele desviou de uma bola de fogo vinda de Laharl, Mid boss correu até onde Laharl estava e tentou acerta-lo com socos.

Laharl: Vou mostrar minha técnica também.

Ele pulou alto no ar, guardou sua espada em seu cachecol e veio descendo com a mão pegando fogo.

Laharl: Blazing Knuckle!

Ao acertar Mid boss, uma explosão aconteceu no local, e foi nesse momento que tinha-mos terminado de lutar e fomos ver o que aconteceu, Laharl se distanciou um pouco do local onde estava Mid boss, ele se levantou com a mão na cabeça, estava aparente que sentia muita dor.

Mid boss (MD/N: por favor, escreva Vyers!): Heh, eu te subestimei sua habilidade por ser uma criança, mas isso foi um erro de julgamento, eu sou muito gentil.

Yui: Serio?

Laharl: Mentiroso, você estava indo com tudo agora pouco.

Etna: Que patético ninguém gosta de um mau perdedor!

Axe: Não quero mais lutar com você!

Pleinair: Como o príncipe disse você é só uma pedrinha!

Mid Boss: Ugh, que crianças repulsivas vocês são! Eu vou retornar, então não esqueçam moi.

Ele escapa voando pela janela, Laharl da uma risada de vitória.

Laharl: Muito bem, vamos coletar o que sobrou do castelo dele e vamos embora.

Etna: Ah príncipe, eu vou para o banheiro ok!

Prinny 1: Mestre Etna fugiu dood!

Prinny 2: Significa que temos que levar tudo isso sozinhos?

Prinny 1: Nem pensar, nos somos vassalos da Etna não do príncipe.

Laharl: Os vassalos da Etna são meus vassalos, e os meus vassalos fazem o que eu mando, agora ao trabalho!

Esquadrão Prinny: Nãaaaao Dood.

Então um prinny cor de rosa fala para os outros prinnies.

Big sis Prinny: Tudo bem se acalmem, isso é até a próxima lua vermelha certo.

O que ela falou me chamou atenção.

Yui: (Ela falou Lua vermelha?)

Prinny: Acho que você tem razão dood.

Yui: Eu vou ajuda-los!

Pleinair: Nos somos vassalos do príncipe, e ele nos mandou levar isso.

Axe: Conte comigo também, gosto de trabalhar pesado.

E este foi o meu primeiro dia sendo a vassala do príncipe, mesmo eu não querendo, mas eu tenho certeza que muitos outros dias viram, eu acho, se eu conseguir aguentar isso tudo, mas enfim, Etna só voltou ao castelo depois que terminamos de levar tudo, Laharl gritou com ela por estar atrasada mas ela nem ligou, mas o que será que ela tinha feito para demorar tanto?

No "banheiro"

Etna: Não ele não suspeita de nada.

Voz: Eu entendo..., mas como ele sobreviveu mesmo depois de tomar aquela porção...?

Voz: Se ele se recuperar totalmente vai ser um problema.

Etna: Não se preocupe, deixe tudo comigo e o trono será seu.

Voz: Você tem certeza que consegue cumprir essa promessa?

Etna: Sim, mas lembre-se, em troca...

Voz: Eu sei. Quando eu ser o rei supremo, eu irei lhe devolver aquilo.

Etna fica com um olhar meio triste enquanto a voz começa a rir freneticamente.

Capitulo 1

O príncipe do Netherwolrd

FIM

No próximo capitulo

Etna: Finalmente, chegou a hora do Príncipe Laharl pagara pelos seus atos malévolos!

Laharl: Oque?

Etna: E agora Etna, sua leal vassala cumprir os desejos do antigo príncipe em sucedê-lo no trono.

Laharl: Eu não estou morto!

Etna: Até mais príncipe, eu cuidarei muito bem de seu reino e seu dinheiro em bom uso.

Yui: Você é bem assustadora.

Etna: No próximo episodio de Garota Hiper dimensional Etna Episódio 2: O nascimento da Rainha Etna.

Etna: Uma nova era do Netherwolrd começa.

Laharl: Isso é desilusão sua!

Yui: Ela é sempre assim?

Fael: você ainda não viu nada.

Laharl: Ei, quem é você?

Fael: Eu sou o escritor oras!

Laharl: Haaahahaha, muito bem, ovu fazer você meu vassalo e dominar essa fanfiction.

Fael: Ah é!

Dez segundos depois.

Laharl: urgh...

Fael: Nunca desafie um escritor, é o que todos dizem.

Laharl: Você me paga!

Fael: Enfim, esse foi o capitulo 1, aguardem pelo segundo capitulo.

Axe: Ei você não está esquecendo nada?

Fael: Ah sim, vou apresentar os personagens.

Yui

Idade: 14 anos

Classe: Female Knight

A personagem principal, um demônio criado por humanos, ela foi morar em uma cidade que fazia fronteira com o Netherwolrd aos 12 anos, mas no mesmo dia em que ouve a noticia do rei Krichevskoy, a cidade foi destruída por dois Demon Lordes que iniciaram uma luta, ao tentar para-los, ela foi nocauteada por um deles e ao acordar a cidade tinha sido dizimada, sem memorias de onde tinha vindo, apenas de sua vida na cidade, ela foi treinar para poder se defender no NetherWolrd, uma pessoa muito gentil e não aprova o comportamento agressivo dos demônios e que poderia fazer de tudo para mudar esta realidade, acidentalmente se tornou vassala de Laharl, ela não sabe por que não recusou sua oferta mas algo lhe dizia que sua vida iria mudar completamente, ela usava originalmente uma lança, mas quando completou seu treinamento recebeu uma espada.

Axe

Idade: 1600 anos

Classe: Male Knight

Um demônio que busca desafios pelo netherwolrd, já serviu muitos Demon Lordes em troca de reconhecimento. Seu nome completo e Adrean Xavier Edward, mas ele abreviou para Axe por que isso combina com seu estilo de luta, o machado.


	2. Capitulo 2

Baseado em Disgaea

Crônicas de Yui: A hora da Escuridão

Capitulo 2- A chegada de Flonne

Celestia

Um mundo onde seres chamados anjos vivem.

Diz a lenda que Celestia, o mundo humano e o Netherwolrd estão conectados.

Esse é um dos nexos entre Celestia e o Netherwolrd.

Porem um portão construído por anjos de tempos passados os mantém separados.

-Você me chamou, mestre Lamington?

-Chamei sim, dê uma olhada nas flores.

- Elas estão florescendo, que bonito.

-...

-Eu amo as flores e um dia quero ser como elas.

-Flonne, eu tenho um comunicado a fazer.

-Sim!

-Como Serafim, eu tenho ordens para você, Anjo em treinamento Flonne, vá para o Netherwolrd e assassine o Overlord Rei Krichevskoy.

-Hã?( e por que você esta falando isto enquanto sorri?)

Netherwolrd- Castelo do Rei.

Flonne:Bem estou aqui, no castelo do Overlord. Eu ainda me pergunto por que fui enviada pra cá pelo mestre. Mestre Vulcanus seria uma escolha melhor... e alem disso um assassinato, o que será que ele esta pensando?

Celestia – Sala do Serafim

?: Mestre Lamington! Você está ai?

Lamington: O que foi Vulcanus? Você espantou os pássaros.

Vulcanus: Quem se importa com eles... eu tenho uma pergunta a fazer.

Vulcanus: É verdade que você mandou a Flonne assassinar o Overlord?

Lamington: Sim.

Vulcanus: M-m-mas Por que? Krichevskoy é um ser perigosíssimo que é o rei daquele detestável Netherwolrd! Se você quer ele assassinado, eu seria a pessoa perfeita para isso, mas ao invés disso você envia uma anjo em treinamento, você pensa demais sobre ela e estou muito decepcionado com isso.

Vulcanus sai do salão.

Serafim: E é por isso que você não é a pessoa perfeita para esta missão, e também só a algo que só a Flonne poderá conseguir...

Netherwolrd – Quarto da Yui

Era de madrugada, acordei de repente com passos passando pela porta do meu quarto, sendo que eu sou muito atenta e perdo meu sono fácil acabei os escutando, resolvi investigar, mas tive que ser cuidadosa para não ser percebida, esperei o som dos passos ficarem mais baixos para poder segui-los com mais calma, depois de um tempo cheguei na sala do trono e vi quem era o dono dos passos, era uma menina de longos cabelos loiros, vestia roupas brancas com laços de fita azul amarrados nos braços e também no seu cabelo, o que chamou atenção é que ela tinha um par de asas brancas pequenas, mas não deu para saber o que era, me escondi em um dos pilares para não chamar a atenção dela, ela ia em direção ao quarto do príncipe.

Flonne: Wosh. (Disse quando corria perto da parede.)

Flonne: Nin nin. (Ela disse quando se aproximava do quarto, eu sei o que significa.)

Quando ela entrou resolvi ficar perto da porta, tomando cuidado para não fazer nenhum barulho, mas eu me perguntava, quem seria louco o suficiente para entrar no quarto dele e ainda por cima acorda o príncipe por acidente.

Flonne: Parece que ninguém me percebeu.

Yui: (errado eu te vi, mas não quero acordar o príncipe, prometi que não ia entrar ai.)

Flonne: Como se chama aquelas pessoas no mundo humano... ah sim ninjas, talvez eu tenha vocação para ser uma ninja. Nin! Nin!

Yui: (Se você é uma ninja e eu me escondi de uma então o que isso me faz?)

Flonne: Mas, será que isso é o certo.

Yui: (O que? Sobre a coisa de ser ninja?)

Flonne: Os anjos dizem que os demônios são maus, mas isso será verdade?

Yui: (É uma verdade com certeza... espera ai anjos?)

Flonne: Eu acho errado julgar as coisas baseadas em rumores...

Yui: (Tambem acho mas você acha que isso é um rumor?)

Flonne: Mesmo que seja as ordens do serafim, isso é o correto assassinar alguém.

Yui: (Ele mandou o que? Acho que terei que entrar.)

Flonne: Eu não sinto que deveria assassinar alguém que eu não conheço.

Yui:...

Flonne: Mas também não devo fazer isso com pessoas que eu conheça também.

Yui: (O que eu faço, deixo ela ai ou vou embora, ela não parece ser uma ameaça.)

De repente eu escuto algo que não agradou anda a situação.

Laharl: Ei, quem é você e o que você esta fazendo no meu quarto falando com você mesma?

De repente ela da um grito do susto e por reflexo acerta um soco no príncipe.

Laharl: Ai, o que está fazendo?

Flonne: Ahhh! Me desculpe, você me assustou então eu...

Yui: (Eu também.)

Flonne: (ele é um demônio? Nunca soube que tinha demônios tão jovens assim?)

Laharl: Então, quem é você afinal.

Yui: (como se ela fosse se apresentar pra você!)

Mas foi o que eu pensava.

Flonne: Prazer em conhecê-lo eu sou uma assassina!

Eu quase cai no chão depois dessa, e ainda por cima ela tinha falado isso com a maior felicidade e educação, eu notei um pouco de silêncio.

Flonne: Opa! Eu acho que eu deveria dizer isto!

Laharl: Você é bem lerda!

Flonne: Que rude, chamar alguém que você conheceu de lerda.

Yui: (você não notou que isso foi um insulto?)

Laharl: Eu acho que atacar alguém dormindo é muito mais rude.

Podia não parecer mas Laharl gostava de lutas justas.

Flonne: Tudo bem, mil desculpas.

Laharl: Você é realmente uma assassina?

Yui: (Pensamos a mesma coisa.)

Flonne: Parece que eu falhei agora, então eu acho que eu vou embora. Eu vou voltar, por favor esteja bem.

Laharl: Ei! Espera!

Como a porta abria pelo lado de fora, me escondi atrás dela e esperei ela passar, então continuei com minha perseguição, eu escutei os gritos do Laharl ao longe mas resolvi não me incomodar com isso agora, ele é responsabilidade da Etna.

Ao chegarmos ao salão onde a guia dimensional estava, ela pediu para a guia que a levasse para um lugar onde ninguém poderia achá-la.

Quando ela entrou no portal, rapidamente entrei junto com ela, em alguns momentos depois estávamos em outro lugar.

Enquanto isto no quarto do príncipe.

Laharl: Alguem venha aqui agora!

Etna chega bocejando.

Etna: O que foi príncipe, você teve pesadelos?

Laharl: É claro que não idiota, um assassino invadiu o castelo!

Etna: O que?

Laharl: E onde estão os Prinnies responsáveis pela patrulha!

Etna: Durante as quatro horas em que eles não trabalham, estavam fazendo uma festa até dormirem!

Laharl: Aqueles imbecis! Acorde eles e traga aquela garota e a repórter, temos um assassino para perseguir!

Etna então usou um megafone para chamar os prinnies, depois foi até o quarto da Pleinair para acordá-la, durante o caminho para o salão da guia dimesional os vassalos do rei falavam para o príncipe.

Drati: Você não foi assasinado?

Laharl: Pare de me matar na sua cabeça!

Manty: Eu ouvi um barulho de festa, que horas foi?

Laharl: Por que eles são assim?

Etna: Já se olhou no espelho!

Gargo: Parabens, tentativas de assassinato faz de você um demônio bem famoso.

Laharl: É pra ficar feliz com isso?

Quando chegaram no salão, Zommie falou pra eles.

Zommie: Eu vi alguém correndo por aqui agora pouco, e ela usou o portal dimensional para escapar!

Laharl: E por que você não a perseguiu?

Zommie: Isto iria requere esforço da minha parte! E além disto, aquela garota nova já estava fazendo isso.

Etna: A Yui? Ela foi atrás do assassino?

Pleinair: Ela devia ter percebido quando ela estava aqui.

Laharl: Esta faltando alguém, onde está o cara do machado.

Etna: Qual era o nome dele mesmo, eu acho que era Andrew Xavier Ed...

Axe: É Axe pra você!

Etna: De onde você veio?

Axe: Eu tenho meus truques!

Laharl: Já que todos estão aqui vamos falar com a guia.

Guia: Ela disse pra leva-la para um lugar onde ninguém poderia achar ela então a enviei para o Frozen River(Rio Congelado)

Etna: hmm, você não acha que falando isso estraga a intenção da fuga?

Pleinair: O que está feito está feito.

Laharl: O que importa agora é ir atrás dela.

Guia: Mas cuidado, eu a envie para um lugar aleatório então vocês podem não achar ela no mesmo lugar.

Axe: O que importa é que temos que caça-la

Laharl: O que estamos esperando? Vamos nessa!

Frozen River – Icy Breath

Yui: Ei acorda, você vai congelar se ficar deitada ai.

Flonne: Ah, me desculpe!

Yui: Tudo bem.

Flonne: Enfim, presciso fugir antes que me peguem.

Yui: Mas pra onde, você mal conhece este lugar.

Flonne: É você tem razão.

Yui: Mas se te acharem fuja está bem?

Flonne: Sim, enfim você é bem gentil, qual é seu nome?

Yui: Yui!

Flonne: Eu sou Flonne a assa... quero dizer anjo em treinamento.

Yui: Um anjo? Serio?

Flonne: Mas eu disse só em treinamento!

Yui: Não sabia que tem treinamento para ser um.

Flonne: Enfim, você tem orelhas pontudas, você é um demonio?

Yui: Por mais que me doa sim.

Flonne: Por que?

Yui: Por que demônio... como eu posso dizer... são horríveis, cruéis, sem emoções entre outras coisas ruins.

Flonne: Mas você é um caso especial.

Yui: Eu acho que sim.

Flonne: isto prova que demônios podem ter emoções.

Yui: Como assim?

Flonne: Mestre Lamington costumava dizer que os anjos sem consideravam seres do bem e demônios seres de puro mal, mas que demônios tem sentimentos, só não percebem, e eu agora entendo isso ao ver você Yui.

Yui: Isso só pode ser loucura, demônios não tem sentimentos, eu me recuso a aceitar isso.

Flonne: Mas por que?

Yui: Por que... eles estragaram minha vida.

Flonne:...

Yui: Vou ver se vem vindo alguém te perseguindo, fuja enquanto pode Flonne.

Flonne:...

Yui: Ei, pelo menos viva para falar isso para o seu superior.

Flonne: tudo bem.

Ela correu pra uma direção e eu corri para outra, não demorou muito até avistar Laharl e os outros.

Laharl: Onde esteve este tempo todo?

Yui: Me desculpe, eu a persegui mas a perdi de vista.

Axe: Como assim, a guia disse que vocês entraram juntas e provavelmente apareceram no mesmo lugar.

Yui:...é que ela me despistou.

Etna: Tudo bem, é só seguirmos as pegadas.

Laharl: Boa idéia, nos leve até onde você a perdeu de vista.

Yui:...

Pleinair: Oi?

Yui: Ah sim! sim!

Axe: O que há com ela?

Etna: Você vai perguntar pra mim.

Eu os levei até onde eu tinha conversado com ela e torci para que não percebessem as pegadas, mas como sabem, nem tudo na vida é flores.

Após um tempo, a avistamos, ela nos viu e pegou um cetro.

Laharl: Ai está ela!

Etna e Axe: Espera ai? Ela é a assassina?

Yui: (por incrível que pareça sim!)

Axe: Eu estava esperando alguém mais...

Etna: Ameaçador.

Pleinair: Não julgue tudo pelas aparências!

Etna:...( Fala a pessoa que quase me acertou com um tiro.)

Laharl: Tanto faz, vamos logo capturar ela.

Yui: (Me desculpe Flonne...)

Todos nos puxamos nossas armar e fomos atrás dela, mas antes de chegarmos perto ela falou um incantamento.

Flonne: Prima Pretty Prippanica! Guerreiros valente me protejam.

Ela invocou monstros que ficaram no nosso caminho.

Etna: Linguagem angelical?

Axe: Ela deve ser de Celestia então.

Laharl: Não importa, seja um anjo ou seja um deus, ira sofre um terrível morte. Comece a rezar

Flonne: Não se esforcem muito, podem fugir se ficar perigoso demais.

Yui: (Por que você os chamou então?)

Os monstros não nos deixaram passar, e eles eram muitos e nos perderíamos perde a Flonne de vista.

Axe: Eu posso dar conta de uma horda sem problema.

Pleinair: Não pense que pode fazer isso sozinho.

Axe: Posso sim e vou te provar.

Pleinair: Só não venha chorar quando eles te devorarem.

Pleinair estava acabando com eles um por um com sua pistola e desviando quando era necessário, Axe acabava com vários no seu caminho com facilidade também, pelo ritmo eles poderiam dar conta dos monstros sozinhos sem problema.

Etna: Príncipe, vamos deixalos com os monstros e continuar a perseguição.

Laharl: Boa idéia, não quero perder tempo aqui.

Etna: E você Yui, vai ficar aqui ou ir com a gente?

Yui: Como eles não vão precisar de mim, vou com vocês.

Continuamos seguir as pegadas que ainda estava frescas até chegarmos a outro lugar...

Celestia – Campo de Flores

Lamington esta olhando as flores até que ouviu um riso, ele perguntou quem era mas logo reconheceu a pessoa.

Lamington: É você, não me assuste assim.

Voz: Minhas desculpas.

Lamington: Então? Como as coisas estão progredindo?

Voz: Bem, não posso dizer que correu tudo perfeitamente bem, mas não há nada com o que se preocupar.

Lamington: Entendo... me perdoe por te colocar este fardo tão pesado sobre você.

Voz: Não se incomode, está foi minha idéia para começar, alem disso, a garota como ela esta indo? Ela consegui se encontrar com Laharl com segurança?

Lamington: Nem tanto, mas ela esta dando seu jeito.

Voz: Você tem muita fé nela.

Lamington: Sim... igual a você que tem fé nele.

Voz: Mas o que me intrigou bastante foi esta garota que ela encontrou.

Lamington: Se não me engano o nome dela é Yui.

Voz: Ela age bem diferente do que os demônios agem normalmente.

Lamington: Ela é especial com certeza, e eu acho que a Flonne possa afetar a vida dela.

Voz: Como eu disse, você espera muito dela.

Frozen River – Inverno Eterno

Flonne: Vocês são persitentes,será que todos os demônios são assim?

Yui: (Pode apostar!)

Parece que vou ter que aplicar um feitiço para vocês dormirem.

Yui: (Engraçado, ela nem me notou ainda, será que...)

Etna: Ah não vai não!

Yui: Isso não vai acabar bem!

Etna: Fryer Fire Frapparisque, chamas queimem ela.

Yui: Não bastava dizer Fire ou Mega fire?

Flonne: Berry Barrier Balidarie! Espelho reflita as chamas.

Yui: Não bastava dizer reflect, ei isto é magia de outro lugar (A/N: Referência a magia de Final Fantasy que se chama reflect.)

As chamas acertam o escudo a Flonne que rebate na minha direção, eu desviei, mas o ataque acertou a pessoa que estava atrás de mim, eu me virei e vi Laharl todo preto, seu cabelo todo dessarrumado.

Laharl:...

Etna e Yui: Opa! Foi mal príncipe.

Laharl: Foi péssimo! Cof! cof! Meu cabelo... você vai ver só, eu tinha ele arrumado do jeito que eu queria! Isso é Imperdoável! SINTA MINHA FURIA!

Flonne Começou a correr de novo, não demorou muito até pararmos em um beco sem saída.

Yui: (Pelo que eu ouvi falar, este lugar se chama Morte Branca, só espero que não seja o caso da Flonne, eu acho que terei que interferir se caso Flonne decida lutar contra o príncipe.

Laharl: Agora não poderá fugir!

Yui:...

Etna: Você parece preocupada Yui, algum problema?

Yui: Impressão sua, eu não estou preocupada. (Só esperando pelo pior.)

Laharl: Eu me orgulho de dizer que eu sou o demônio mais persistente de todo o Netherwolrd.

Yui: ( Um caçador de tesouros raros são melhores que você!)

Flonne: Serio? Uau... isso é realmente alguma coisa.

Yui: (já chaga, não vou mais ficar impressionada com mais nada por hoje.)

Laharl: Você está tirando uma com a minha cara?

Yui: Eu acho que ela é assim mesmo príncipe.

Etna: Concordo.

Flonne: Agora é minha vez de mostrar algo incrível, mas eu tenho que usar aquele item que o Serafim me deu então só posso usar isso uma vez.

Yui: (Vai ser a única!)

Etna: Principe, acho que estamos jogando pelas regras dela!

Laharl:...

Ela então levanta seu cajado pra cima e grita.

Flonne: Durian Doragon Doranyagon. Venha, valente dragão.

Um circulo de magia aparece no chão e um dragão verde surge por ele.

Dragão: Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!

Etna: Vamos ter que lutar com isso?

Yui: Se esta com medo vá embora!

Etna: Ora sua... eu vou te mostrar quem tem medo aqui.

Ela chama o esquadrão Prinny, que vem só dois deles, e eles já ficam amedrontados ao ver o dragão.

Prinny 1: Nos temos que lutar contra isso ai Dood?

Prinny 2 : Tô fora Dood!

Etna: Nem pensem nisso!

Esquadrão Prinny: t-t-t-t-t-tá certo Dood!

Os Prinny usam o Prinny Barrage, mas não parecem surtir efeito, ele começa a voar e em seguida vem descendo com suas garras pra cima de Etna e o Esquadrão Prinny, eles desviam a tempo, deixando uma cratera do ataque.

Laharl: Interessante.

Ele começa a atacar o dragão , primeiro ele o tenta cortar, mas parece que o dragão é inteligente o suficiente para desviar, depois ele usa o Blade Rush mas o dragão voa novamente e usando o mesmo ataque com as garras, Laharl não teve tempo de desviar e teve que defender o ataque, que resultou em ele sair voando alguns metros, depois o dragão olhou para mim e começou a tentar me morder, eu fiquei desviando por que uma mordida seria fatal, ou só ter um dos meus membros arrancados, quando ele recuou um pouco consegui acertá-lo com um Blade Rush, deu pra ver a ferida do corte, o esquadrão prinny continuava a atacar a distância, mas ainda não surtia muito efeito nele, Etna tentou o perfurar com sua lança usando o Impaler, mas no momento em que ela pulou o dragão pulou junto, eu tive que pular também e salvei a Etna acertando mais um corte nele, que o fez cair.

Etna: Agora fiquei furiosa.

Ela juntou as mãos e falou um encantamento.

Etna: Papaya paya paparisku. Prinny Raid.

Yui: O que?

Do nada eu vi prinnies voando em direção ao dragão, que explodiram quando o atingiu, quando a fumaça baixou vimos que ele estava bem machucado, mas ainda não morto.

Etna: O que?

O dragão deu um rugido e soltou uma rajada de fogo em nossa direção, desviamos mas ele não parou, ficamos correndo, gritei pra Etna usar outro ataque.

Etna: Com que Prinnies você acha que eu usei aquela técnica?

Eu vi que os prinnies que vieram lutar contra o dragão tinham sumido, a rajada de fogo estava alcançando Etna, resolvi atacar o dragão perfurando ele com minha espada, ele parou o ataque mas depois disso ele tentou me morder, fechei os olhos e esperei pelo pior, mas o ataque nunca veio.

Yui: (o que será?)

Quando vi era Laharl que tinha decepado o dragão, o corpo caiu para trás.

Laharl: Eu gostaria de ter lutado mais com ele, mas parece que não deu.

Yui:...

Flonne: Uau!...Vocês derrotaram meu dragão!

Laharl: Haaaahahaha!... Você me deu muito trabalho, não sei quem você é ou quem lhe contratou mas vai se arrepender por tentar assassinar o grande Laharl!

Yui:...( Eu sei mais o que falar.)

Flonne: Com licença mas, por que eu iria querer te assassinar.

Todos: Hã?

Flonne:Eu sou a anjo em treinamento Flonne e vim aqui por ordens do Serafim para assassinar o Overlord Rei Krichevskoy.

Etna e Yui: Perai, assassinar o Krichevskoy? (Yui: eu sei, eu disse que não ia mais ficar surpresa por hoje, mas não tinha como eu não ficar com essa.)

Laharl: Você veio assassinar meu pai?

Flonne: Seu pai?

Yui: Ele é filho do rei, e a pessoa que você veio assassinar já morreu já faz uns dois anos.

Flonne: Eh?

Etna: Será que ninguém em Celestia leu o jornal.

Pleinair: Com certeza não assistiram também.

Axe: Mas que eu saiba, lá eles não recebem o sinal do seu canal.

Pleinair: É tem razão.

Pleinair e Axe chegaram, eles estavam meio sujos de sangue dos monstros que enfrentaram.

Yui: Se divertiram bastante?

Axe: Eu como monstros no café da manhã.

Pleinair: Cuidado para não ter indigestão.

Axe:Calada!

Vimos que Flonne tinha ficado em silêncio por alguns instantes, então começou a chorar.

Flonne: Me desculpe...

Laharl: Ei, por que está chorando?

Flonne: Seu pai faleceu não foi? Você nunca mais vai vê-lo de novo... quando eu penso nisso, eu fico triste...

Yui: Tudo bem, se acalme.

Resolvi confortá-la, já não agüentava mais ver isso e ficar sem fazer nada, enquanto eu a ajudava a enxugar as lagrimas Laharl falava.

Laharl: Você está maluca? Você veio aqui assassinar meu pai, certo? Por que está triste?

Flonne: E você não está?

Laharl: Eu não tenho essa emoção.

Flonne: Isso não é verdade, quando você perde alguma coisa ou alguma alguém importante, você chora, não é? Seu coração dói não é?

Etna:...

Axe:...

Pleinair:...

Yui: (Ela tem razão, eu tenho muitos motivos para chorar, eu não tenho memórias de onde fui criada, e perdi meus amigos quando a cidade onde eu morava foi destruída, mas eu continuo aqui,não sei por que mas algo me diz para não ficar triste.)

Laharl:Eu não entendo nada do que esta falando!

Flonne: Mas como?

Laharl: Por que eu sou um demônio! E nos não sentimos tristeza.

Yui:...

Flonne: Se isso é verdade, então demônios não conhecem o amor? Por que tristeza só é possível com o amor.

Laharl: É isso mesmo. Demônios também não amam.

Flonne: Isso...é muito triste.

Yui: Devemos voltar Laharl, você já viu que ela não quer te matar, então não há motivo para você fazer o mesmo com ela.

Laharl:... hmph.( essa anjo fala igual a minha mãe. Que estupidez, amor! Qual é a razão de se ter isto? Amor é a razão da morte da minha Mãe, eu nunca vou acreditar no amor.)

Flonne: (Se demônios não sabem o que é amor então é meu dever como uma Celestiana para investigar ordenaram assassinar o Overlord, mas este deve ser um sinal do céu, tem que ser. Se os demônios forem pura maldade, se eles realmente não tem emoções, eu vou testemunhar este fato.)

Laharl: Eu não preciso de algo como o amor!

Flonne: Se isto é verdade, então os demônios são uma ameaça a Celestia, sendo que não posso completar minha missão, meu novo objetivo vai ser entender a verdadeira natureza dos demônios, eu tenho que ter certeza de que demônios realmente amam ou não, e se necessário, minha missão original vai ter um novo alvo.

Yui: Isso é loucura, por que não para com isso e...

Laharl:hmhmhm! Haaaaahahahahha! Tudo bem, seja minha convidada, eu vou queimar uma verdadeira visão de horror nesta sua cabeça oca.

Yui: O que?

Flonne: Tudo bem!

Flonne entra pro grupo de Laharl.

Axe Esta ai um coisa que não se vê todos os dias.

Pleinair: Interesante.

Etna: ( o que ele pensa que esta fazendo contratando uma assassina, que ainda por cima é um anjo? Mas isso vai mudar sua atenção de mim, que hora perfeita!).

Então, Flonne voltou conosco para o castelo, fui encarregada de ficar perto dela sendo que Laharl me viu a consolando, ele me disse que seria a companhia perfeita para ela, enfim, na noite seguinte fui até o quarto dela.

Yui: Boa moite Flonne.

Flonne: Boa Noite.

Yui: Sobre ontem, por que não desiste logo, o príncipe é um cabeça dura e na vai mudar de opinião.

Flonne: estou decidida, eu vou provar que demônios têm emoções.

Yui:...

Flonne: por favor, não faça esta cara, é triste.

Yui: o que te faz insistir tanto?

Flonne: Depois de te ver, eu fiquei mais motivada a isso.

Yui: Mas eu acho que eu sou a única exceção, acredite, ele na vai mudar.

Flonne: Mas por que, se ele é tão horrível como você diz, por que trabalha para ele.

Yui:...eu...

Flonne: Se você se sente sozinha, pode falar pra mim.

Yui: Obrigada Flonne, eu acho que você é a minha primeira amiga desde que eu entrei aqui.

Flonne: e os outros.

Yui:...

Flonne: Tudo bem, mas então, sobre aquilo sobre os demônios terem estragado sua vida?

Yui: Eu acho que você deve preparar os lenços, é uma historia bem triste.

Flonne: tudo bem vou tentar ser forte.

Yui: Pode chorar se quiser, não se segure.

Flonne: Está bem.

Yui: Eu não lembro muito do meu passado, mas me lembro quando me mudei de cidade...

Fim do capitulo 2

Yui: Pessoal, no próximo capitulo vai ser um bônus que devia ser um prólogo contando minha historia mas já que o autor estava apressado em fazer os capítulos acabou dando nisso, ah e não teremos um preview do próximo capitulo.

Etna: Ah, que chato.

Fael: Não se preocupe Etna,no próximo capitulo você poderá falar o preview.

Laharl: O que? O próximo capitulo é um bônus? Continue com historia agora ou...

Fael: Ou o que?

Ruidos de Laharl sendo espancado.

Laharl: Maldito

Fael: Até a próxima!

Fael: Ah e mais uma coisa, quero que revisem a minha historia, eu quero realmente saber se estão realmente lendo minha fic! OK!


	3. Capitulo 3

Baseado em Disgaea

Disgaea Crônicas de Yui: A hora da escuridão

Capitulo 3 – Um pouco de gentileza.

Castelo do Rei

Esquadrão Prinny:ABAIXO A TIRANIA! ABAIXO A ESCRAVIDÃO!

Foi assim que o dia começou, com gritos de protestos do esquadrão prinny.

Esquadrão Prinny:SIM A LIBERDADE! SIM AO BOM SALARIO DOOD! VIVA LA REVOLUTION!

-Ah não, esqueci de pagar eles, e eles não vão deixar eu passar para falar com o príncipe. Disse Etna escondida atrás de um Pillar.

Yui: O que foi isso?

Etna:psiu! Yui vem cá.

Yui vai até onde Etna esta escondida.

Yui: O que foi?

Etna: Este é o dia de pagamento dos prinnies.

Yui: Então os pague.

Etna: É que eu não tenho dinheiro.

Yui: O que aconteceu com as coisas que pegamos do castelo do Mid, digo Vyers.

Etna: Todo dinheiro ficou com o príncipe, e eu quero falar com ele para ele pagar os prinnies.

Yui:E por quê você está escondida aqui?

Etna: Não está na cara de que se eu aparecer eles vão me perseguir até eu pagar, e eu não quero explodir eles.

Yui: O que você quer que eu faça?

Etna: Simples, jogue uma moeda para distraí-los.

Yui: Isso é loucura, não vai funcionar.

Etna: Hmph! Você não conhece esses Prinnies tão bem quanto eu conheço.

Yui: Está bem, mas só esta vez!

Etna: Sabia que podia contar com você, Yui querida.

Yui: Eu vou me arrepender disso.

Yui chega perto do esquadrão prinny, pega algumas moedas do bolso e joga na direção deles, que imediatamente, começaram a lutar entre si para pegar o dinheiro, Etna rapidamente entrou no salão do trono junto com a Yui.

Laharl: Que bagunça é essa ai fora? E que gritaria e essa que os Prinnies estavam fazendo.

Etna: É que hoje é o dia de pagamento deles.

Yui: Então viemos aqui pedir que você pague a eles.

Laharl: Por que tenho que pagar o salário de seus vassalos?

Etna: E que, meus vassalos são os seus vassalos, certo? Então é normal que você os pague.

De repente eles viram Flonne entrar rapidamente, ofegando bastante.

Yui: O que foi Flonne?

Flonne: Prinnies...dinheiro...quase me matam...

Yui: Tudo bem respira fundo.

Etna: Parece que ela foi pega no meio da briga.

Laharl:Enfim, voltando ao assunto, o dinheiro não vai sair do meu bolso.

Etna: O que? Mas eu pensei que você tinha um montão de dinheiro.

Laharl: NINGUEM VAI MECHER NAS MINHAS ECONOMIAS!

Etna e Yui: Nervosiiinho!

Laharl: Caladas.

Laharl sai da sala do trono e vê os prinnies caídos no chão.

Laharl: Vocês querem pagamento não é? Então vamos pegar do cara mais rico da região.

Flonne: Ele é sempre assim?

Etna: Sim.

Flonne: Eu nunca encontrei ninguém assim em Celestia.

Etna: Qualquer um ficaria surpreso se encontrasse alguém assim lá.

Yui: Flonne, se você se deixar coisas como essa te impressionar, você não vai sobreviver muito tempo aqui no Netherworld.

Flonne:Isso é um choque cultural para mim.

Depois que Laharl acalmou a multidão enfurecida fomos até o salão da guia dimensional, no meio do caminho, os vassalos do rei começaram a falar com o príncipe.

Manty: Onde está o assassino, eu cuido dele!

Flonne: Sou eu!

Manty: Ah... prinicipe, tem certeza que é ela?

Laharl: Não pergunte.

Drati: Se você não tem dinheiro, roube!

Yui: Para falar a verdade, o príncipe tem dinheiro, mas não quer pagar seus servos com ele.

Drati: Mas ainda bem que fazer coisas sujas é permitido aqui no Netherworld.

Yui: Eu não acho que ninguém autorizou.

Goleck:Por que o pessoal de celestia mandou um assassino pra cá agora?

Goleck: Não tivemos nenhuma interação com eles a há anos.

Laharl: Anjos odiando demônios é uma velha noticia, mas eu acho que algo grande está para acontecer.

Etna: Isso está ficando interessante.

Zommie: Não é tão bom ser rico, visto o modus operante do príncipe.

Flonne e Yui: Concordo.

Laharl: haaahahahaha.

Enquanto isso.

Pleinair: Está muito longe de me acertar!

Axe: Droga, você só fica fugindo.

Pleinair: Eu poderia ter te matado varias vezes, mas esse não é meu objetivo aqui.

Axe: hmph. Tudo bem. Você venceu.

Pleinair: Não me subestime garoto.

Laharl: Ei vocês dois, temos uma missão!

Axe: O que vai ser? Derrotar mais uns caras que estão em busca pelo trono.

Laharl: Não exatamente...

Pleinair: Aposto que é mais um roubo imbecil.

Laharl: Não é roubo, pegar o que não prescisam!

Pleinair: Que seja vamos logo.

Laharl: Você não manda aqui!

Pleinair: Eu falo o que quiser na hora que eu quero.

Laharl: É por isso que você só fala no jornal quando tem plantão!

Pleinair: Como soube disso? Quando investigo ninguém lembra que eu falei.

Laharl: Não me subestime garota.

Etna: Estão todos aqui, não é?

Laharl: Vamos nessa.

Depois que falaram com a guia dimensional, ela teleportou eles para um palácio Chamado...

Dinero Palace – Entrada

Laharl: Parece bem rico para mim.

Pleinair fazia umas anotações e falava em voz alta.

Pleinair: Estamos em frente ao palácio Dinero com o príncipe idiota.

Laharl: Calada ou faço você comer asfalto!

Yui: Enfim, olhem, o que aconteceu aqui, os guardas estão praticamente aniquilados!

Todos olharam e viram muitos lutadores caídos no chão.

Etna: Sera que entrou alguém antes de nos.

?: Não... só eu.

Nos vimos uma garota com cabelos vermelhos amarrados com duas tranças e vestia um macacão azul.

Laharl: Quem é você?

?: Só alguém que busca desafios, eu não vim aqui pelo dinheiro.

Etna: Isso é raro.

Axe: Enfim, você derrotou todos esses caras sozinha?

?: O que você acha?

Laharl: Que tal você ser minha vassala, eu poderia usar alguém como você.

?: Desculpe te desapontar mas.

Desaparece e aparece na frente de Laharl e acerta um soco no estomago que o manda voando alguns metros.

Light: Eu Light não vou servir a ninguém mais fraco que eu!

Yui: Ela é rápida.

Light: Não só rápida, mas forte também.

Ela desaparece e aparece na frente de Yui, que também leva um soco, mas defende e consegue segurar o braço de Light.

Light: O que, ninguém defendeu meu golpe até agora!

Yui: Pare com esta frase clichê.

Light se solta de Yui e dá uns passos para trás.

Yui: Você é rápida, mas toda vez que vai atacar, você para por um momento.

Light: Urg.

De repente Laharl aparece atrás de Light e desfere um Blazing Knuckle em Light que a faz cair no chão gritando de dor.

Laharl: E então? Mudou de idéia?

Light: Tudo bem, você venceu.

Pleinair: Onde eu já ouvi isso antes?

Axe: Tch.

Yui ajudou light a se levantar.

Yui: Como você esta?

Light: Não foi nada grave, já sofri coisas piores.

Yui:...

Laharl: Vamos entrar, prinnies, isso é para o seus salários, trabalhem bastante ouviram bem?

Esquadrãp Prinny: Entendido dood!

Depois que entramos encontramos mais guardas, mas light e Pleinair deram um jeito rapidamente, depois do estrago começamos a "pegar o que não precisamos" do palácio.

Laharl: O que! Isso é tudo é de lá do castelo!

Yui: Então, este lugar deve pertencer a algum vassalo antigo.

Etna: Isso tudo deve ter sido roubado quando o rei morreu.

Laharl: Isto vai ser interessante.

Axe: Ah, então vamos lutar contra um ex-vassalo, isso vai ser legal.

Pleinair: Então não viemos aqui a toa.

Flonne: Hmmmm

Yui: o que foi Flonne.

Flonne: Os prinnies do Netherworld são bem diferentes dos de Celestia.

Etna: Ah isso! É por que em Celestia eles fazem boas ações e os daqui trabalham muito duro por praticamente quase nada.

Yui: (sendo que é um peixe por ano.)

Etna: Mas todos eles são o mesmo por dentro.

Flonne: Hã? Como Assim?

Etna: Você é um anjo e não sabe dessas coisas?

Yui: Prinnies tem almas humanas dentro deles.

Etna: Muitos deles eram bem inúteis quando eram vivos como ladrões ou assassinos, quando eles se arrependem pelos seus crimes ou juntaram bastante dinheiro eles vão reencarnar, eu acho que essa é a idéia básica.

Yui: Eu ouvi falar de um fenômeno que é responsável pela reencarnação deles, mas é meio complicado, então vou explicar depois.

Flonne: Mas por que os prinnies trabalham por dinheiro aqui no Netherworld?

Etna: Você nunca ouviu a "expressão dinheiro faz o Netheworld girar"?

Flonne: Eu não entendi, o dinheiro é realmente importante?

Etna: É claro que sim! Celestianos...

Etna: Não há nada mais importante que dinheiro, nesse mundo ou em outro.

Flonne: É claro que sim, amor e amizade...

Etna: Você sabe que isso não funciona com nos demônios.

Yui:(Você não sabe o quão errada esta Etna.)

Etna: Sua cabeça está cheia de Flores?

Flonne: Eu adoro Flores.

Etna: Isso respondeu minha pergunta.

Depois de chegamos em um corredor, estava praticamente lotado de guardas.

Light: Elas são da mesma classe que a minha. Eu cuido disso.

Light começou a lutar contra as outras lutadoras, mas estava em clara desvantagem.

Light: Droga, não tem espaço suficiente!

Yui: Deixa que eu te ajudo. Blade Rush.

Eu derrotei algumas que estavam atacando Light.

Light: Você...

Yui: Não me venha com esse papo de eu luto sozinha.

Light: Eu não ia falar isso, eu só quis dizer obrigado.

Yui: Tudo bem então, vamos nessa.

Light: Triple Strike!

Yui: Blade Rush!

Flonne: Isso! Vai Yui! Você consegue!

Etna: Ela esta lutando melhor do que quando estava no palácio do Mid-boss não acha príncipe.

Laharl: Tenho que admitir que sim.

Depois que derrotamos todas as lutadoras, continuamos nossa caça ao tesouro roubado, Etna Pleinair,Flonne e Eu começamos a olhar alguns quadros.

Flonne: Arte é mesmo incrível.

Yui: Eu acho que eu deveria ser pintora.

Etna: Eu realmente gosto mais de retratos, não entendo arte abstrata e...

Etna então vê um quadro que ela reconheceu na hora.

Etna: Ei príncipe, Olha só!

Laharl:É o retrato do meu pai...

Flonne: Ah...então é assim que o Krichevskoy se parecia?

Yui:Agora sei de onde Laharl tirou as antenas.

Laharl: Deixe minhas antenas em paz.

Etna: Krichevskoy era um Overlord magnífico.

Laharl: Nada disso.

Etna: Ei príncipe, eu posso ficar com o retrato?

Laharl: Fique a vontade.

Light: Só por curiosidade, como o antigo rei morreu?

Yui: (De novo não!)

Etna: Se engasgou com um bolinho.

Light: O-O-O-O-O-O-O quêeeee?

Flonne: (Essa era a pessoa que eu ia assassinar.)

Enfim, praticamente "varremos" todo o palácio menos a sala do trono, que obviamente era o nosso destino final, quando entramos vimos um enorme javali bípede que usava um manto real e uma coroa, ele estava contando dinheiro como se fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo para ele.

Javali: Mil, Dois Mil, Três Mil, Quatro Mil$. Ah dinheiro como gosto de te contar!$ Com você sendo o fundo da minha campanha militar, eu vou me tornar o próximo Overlord!$

Laharl: Há quanto tempo Hoggmeiser! Quando falei sobre o cara mais rico do Netherwolrd logo imaginei você!

Yui: (Serio!)

Hog: Hã, quem esta ai?

Nos aparecemos em frente ao Hogmeiser, ele parecia bem surpreso, ou confuso, sei lá...

Laharl: Não vai me dizer que não lembra de mim.

Hog: Quem é você?

Nos afastamos um pouco, sabíamos que o príncipe ia ficar uma pilha de nervos.

Laharl: SOU EU! LAHARL! O HERDEIRO DO TRONO! FILHO DE KRICHEVSKOY!

Hog: Ah sim! Desde que o rei morreu eu sabia que estava esquecendo alguma coisa... e era você príncipe.$

Laharl:Você se considera um vassalo?

Pleinair: Ele não é seu vassalo para começo de conversa.

Axe: E era obvio que ele ia agir assim para cima de você

Etna: É isso mesmo pessoal. Você sabe como os demônios são príncipe, nunca se incomodam com os mínimos detalhes.

Laharl: EU NÃO SOU UM DETALHE! MUITO MENOS MINIMO!

Etna:Ora, não seja egoísta.

Hog: Ainda bem que você refrescou minha memória. Estava me incomodando igual espinha de peixe na garganta.

Yui: (Bom pra você! Ou não!)

Ligth: Pelo menos ele não tem mais a espinha na garganta dele.

Yui: Foi so modo de falar

Light: Eu sei!

Hog: Então, o que vocês querem?

Laharl: Como assim o que? Não é obvio? Eu vim aqui tomar tudo que é meu por direito devolta.

Yui: (apesar de pilharmos todo o castelo...)

Laharl: Já que meu pai morreu eu serei o próximo Overlord!

Hog: hmhmhmhm! Não brinque com a sorte só porque você é o filho do rei, não quer dizer que possa fazer o que quiser!$

Yui: Já sei! Temos que lutar contra ele não é?

Etna: Acertou na mosca!

Axe: adoro porco assado.

Pleinair: Eu também.

Light: Ei! Guardem um pouco para mim!

Laharl: Chega de falatório, vamos nessa.

Flonne: (Lutando por dinheiro e poder... Será que os anjos estavam certos? Se demônios são realmente maus então...)

Yui: Flonne...

Flonne: O que?

Yui: Se você não quiser lutar se esconda.

Flonne: Não, estou bem em lutar com vocês.

Yui: (Você esta realmente bem?)

Hogmeiser rapidamente apertou um botão e o alarme soou, no mesmo instante, mais lutadores aparecem, caindo do teto.

Flonne: Foi até legal o jeito com que eles entraram.

Yui: Não é hora de se preocupar com isso agora.

Laharl: Não tenho tempo para esses caras, vou deixar com vocês.

Axe: Vamos mostrar para eles quem manda!

Pleinair: Espero que não seja o contrario.

Ligth: já derrotei um monte deles hoje, mais não será um problema.

Era um total de seis Lutadores contra cinco(não contando com Laharl e Etna que foram Lutar contra Hogmeiser) era uma desvantagem mínima para os aliados de Laharl.

Axe: Hmph, eu derroto dois sem probelma!

Um deles usou Tiger Charge em Axe, mas Axe desviou com um enorme pulo que ao cair no chão, acertou um golpe de machado no chão que fez o lutador voar para cima, então Axe pulou até chegar a altura que o Lutador tinha atindgido e acertar um golpe certeiro de machado no lutador, que caiu violentamente no chão, deixando uma rachadura, o lutador parecia morto, então Axe foi lutar contra o outro, ele tentou usar Bolder crush, que consiste em dois ataques poderosos de machado, so que o lutador desviava com facilidade.

Axe: Droga!

Lutador: Já tenho uma noção de sua velocidade, você não pode me atingir com essa arma.

Axe: Mesmo assim ainda vou varrer o chão contigo.

Lutador: É o que veremos.

O lutador usou o triple strike, Axe defendeu dois dos socos e levou outro no rosto, o mandando um pouco para trás e cair no chão, isso deu tempo para o lutador preparar um Tiger Charge, quando Axe se levantou, o Tiger Charge vinha em sua direção, Axe esperou levar o ataque, mas nunca aconteceu, ele viu o lutador cair para sua esquerda.

Pleinair: Ei Mané! Pensei que cuidaria daquele cara.

Pleinair estava pisando no lutador que ela tinha enfrentado, e estava aparentemente morto, o lutador que estava enfrentando Axe se levantava segurando seu antebraço que estava sangrando.

Axe: Eu não pedi para ser salvo.

Pleinair: Bla! Bla! Cala a boca.

Lutador: Você vai pagar por isso.

Pleinair: Você também cala a boca.

Pleinair rapidamente chegou perto do lutador, e encostou seu revolver no peito do lutador.

Pleinair: Proximal Shot!

Ela atirou uma poderosa bala que atravessou o lutador, que caiu morto no chão, a força do tiro mandou Pleinair um pouco para trás.

Axe:...

Pleinair: O que foi? O Gato comeu sua língua?

Axe: Tch!

Flonne usava magias contra seu oponente, que desviava sem problemas.

Yui: Flonne, você não tem muita experiência de luta, tem?

Yui dizia isso enquanto desviava de um Tiger Charge.

Flonne: Estou bem!

O lutador que enfrentava Flonne usou um Tiger Charge, Flonne desviou, no ar, Flonne transfou seu cajado em um Arco.

Yui: Uau! Flonne pode fazer isso também?

Flonne cria uma flecha e a atira, a flecha se multiplica em varias penas brancas, cortando e perfurando o lutador, que se ajoelhou por causa da dor, Flonne então volta a ficar no chão.

Flonne: Me desculpe senhor lutador, mas eu tenho que fazer isso.

Flonne fez o arco voltar a ser um cajado, então ela usou a magia de gelo "Mega Ice", congelando o lutador e depois o gelo se quebra junto com ele.

Yui estava tendo dificuldades com seu oponente, toda vez que se distraia o lutador usava um Tiger charge, mas Yui desviava.

Yui: (Isso não pode continuar, toda vez que eu ataco, ele desvia, pensei que eles usariam um estilo diferente da Light, mas parecem que eles usam a estratégia de ataque e contra-ataque, em vez de usar a velocidade,espera um pouco, contra-ataque! É isso!)

Lutador: Agora chegou seu fim Tiger Charge.

Yui: Estava esperando por isso.

Lutador: O que?

Yui desviou do ataque e rapidamente usou Blade Rush para derrota-lo.

Lutador: por quê?

Yui: É simples, eu só tive que me distrair de propósito, para você atacar e eu "contra-atacar".

Lutador: Hmph, com todas essa habilidades, por que não busca se tornar um Overlord.

Yui: Desculpe, mas não pretendo fazer isso tão cedo, tenho uma amiga para ajudar.

Lutador: Então morra aqui.

O Lutador se levando rapidamente mesmo ferido e tentou atacar de qualquer jeito a Yui, mas foi vencido pelo cansaço e caiu no chão.

Yui: (O que ele pretendia me dizendo isso?)

Light estava de igualdade contra seu oponente, ele carregou um Tiger Charge, e ela também, os dois ataques se colidiram, mas Light foi mais forte e consegui acertar seu oponente, que foi lançado até uma parede e caiu desmaiado.

Durante a luta de todos, Etna lutava contra mais dois lutadores que tinha aparecido para proteger Hogmeiser, ela agarrou um deles e jogou para cima, depois ela pulou e o atravessou som sua lança, o lutador caiu morto, o outro usou Tiger charge contra Etna, mas ela simplesmente pulou e usou um Impaler.

Etna: Esses caras foram mais fáceis do que aquele dragão que a Flonne invocou.

Laharl lutava de espadas contra Hogmeiser, Laharl usou Blade Rush mas Hogmeiser defendeu facilmente.

Hogmeiser: Esse golpe já está ultrapassado$.

Hogmeiser começou a girar com sua espada, Laharl se distanciou para não ser cortado.

Laharl:Eu não esperava usar isso, mas a situação pede por isso.

Laharl saltou e ficou para do no ar, depois carregou energia em sua espada e a lançou em forma de uma lamina cortande gitatoria.

Laharl: Wind Cutter.

O ataque atingiu Hogmeiser, fazendo parar seu ataque e também o ferindo, Laharl quando chegou ao chão, foi correndo em direção a Hogmeiser e o acertou com um Blazing Knuckle, que jogou Hogmeiser na parede, ele se levantou com dificuldade, mas ele notou que Laharl havia sumido.

Laharl: Aqui em cima!

Laharl vinha descendo com outro Blazing Knuckle, que acertou Hogmeiser e o fez cair no chão, Laharl o Chutou e jogou Hogmeiser denovo ele foi parar em cima de sua pilha de dinheiro, sem mais forças para se levantar, ele ficou ali mesmo, Laharl ficou sorrindo e colocou sua espada no ombro e caminhou em direção a Hogmeiser.

Laharl: Você perdeu! Estou levando tudo de você como prometido.

Hogmeiser conseguiu ficar sentado e falou para Laharl com uma voz desesperada.

Hog:N-não! Eu não vou poder sobreviver sem dinheiro!

Laharl: Então, você vai morrer agora!

Hog: AAAHHH!

Hogmeiser desviou por pouco, mas sabia que não ia conseguir desviar do próximo.

Flonne: (Que cruel... não só vai pegar sua fortuna, como também sua vida, eu não posso deixar isso acontecer, se as coisas ficarem serias eu vou pará-lo com as minhas próprias mãos.)

Yui: (Essa não! Se a Flonne for parar o Laharl...)

De repente, um porquinho bípede ficou entre Laharl e Hogmeiser.

Porquinho: Pare! Seu malvado!

Laharl: Quem é você? Filho do Hogmeiser?

Etna: Se não me engano, o nome dele é Porkmeiser.

Porkmeiser:...

Laharl: Me solte. Por que esta arriscando sua vida por este porco ganancioso? Você quer morrer?

Flonne: Você ainda não entendeu? Isso é o amor.

Laharl: De novo isso... Você só tem isso na cabeça sua amor-maniaca?

Flonne: Você pode me chamar do que quiser, mas por que você se recusa em acreditar no amor?

Laharl:...Hmph

Yui: (Estranho, por que o príncipe não termina logo com isso? Será por causa do que a Flonne disse?)

O que foi principe?

Laharl:...

Flonne: Você rejeita isso por que você tem medo, não é?

Laharl:...

[Flashback]

Laharl, meu filho.

Hm?

Você me ama?

Hmph, não, eu te odeio

Hm, uma resposta típica, para um demônio! Está bem por enquanto. Mas um dia...

[Fim do Flashback]

Laharl: (Agora ela me fez pensar no meu pai... mas o que será que ele queria me falar naquela vez? Espera ai! Por que estou pensando nisso? E tudo culpa dessa amor-maníaca...!)

Yui: Principe, oiiiii!

Laharl: Para com isso, estou te ouvindo.

Yui: E então príncipe.

Laharl: esqueça. Isso é perda de tempo!

Etna: hã? Você não vai matá-lo?

Laharl: Isso não vai me fazer mais rico. Esquadrão Prinny, pegue tudo que é valioso, mas deixem um pouco para aqueles dois.

Flonne: Laharl.

Laharl: Não me entenda mal.

Axe: Essa foi inesperada.

Pleinair: Concordo.

Light: E eu achava que tinha visto de tudo.

Laharl: Vocês fiquem calados, vamos embora.

Yui: ( Eu nunca pensei que isto aconteceria, acho que devo desculpas a Flonne por ter duvidado dela, talvez ela tenha razão.)

Castelo do rei – Quarto da Flonne.

Flonne: Não prescisa pedir desculpas.

Yui: Mas...

Flonne: Eu entendo você tentar me parar e tudo, isso mostra o quanto os demônios podem se importar uns com os outros.

Yui: É verdade.

Flonne: Então não precisa se preocupar!

Yui: Tudo bem, mas enfim Flonne, como você se sentiu depois que matou aquele lutador.

Flonne:... não muito bem, mesmo que ele fosse um demônio, eu me senti muito mal por ter feito isso, os outros anjos nem parecem sentir remorso.

Yui: Como assim?

Flonne: Durante meu treinamento de batalha, eu tive os piores resultados por não ter derrotado nenhum demônio selvagem, muitos anjos se graduaram, exceto eu que continuo a ser uma anjo em treinamento.

Yui: Mas você não devia se envergonhar por isso.

Flonne: Por que não.

Yui: Estar em treinamento significa que você pode melhorar e muito, eu também tirava notas baixas nesse quesito, eu também me senti mal quando matei um demônio, mas eu abrangei uma maneira de derrotá-los sem matá-los.

Flonne: Como?

Yui: bem...

Depois de explicar tudo para Flonne, elas conversaram mais um pouco sobre suas experiências, e depois Yui foi dormir, por que tinha que estar descansada para o próximo dia, por que qualquer coisa poderia acontecer...

No próximo capitulo

Etna: Andando pelas longas fronteiras do Netherwolrd, Etna é desafiada pelo chefe cozinheiro das trevas Hao e sua assistente maligna Yui.

Yui: Ei! Me deixe fora dessa! Eu só consigo cozinhar o básico!

Etna: Uma batalha de Cozinha até a morte se inicia abalando a estrutura do mundo.

Yui: Que método de cozinhar faz isso?

Prinny: Parece suspeito dood?

Etna: O prato da semana: Sopa estilo Cajun! E o ingrediente é o esquadrão Prinny.

Prinny: O que? Nos Dood?

Yui: Isso já é literalmente sopa de Prinny.

Etna: Etna luta para resistir as tentações do ladro negro de cozinhar.

Yui: Isso é para ser alguma referencia?

Etna: E Então, Ajikage a ninja cozinheira aparece!

Prinny: Como assim dood?

Yui: Tenho que me lembrar de não levar Etna a serio quando chegarmos nesse parte.

Etna: No próximo episodio de Chefe Cozinheira das chamas Etna, episodio 4: Etna 120%! Com um pouco de intenção assassina.

Esquadrão Prinny e Yui: Você não tem jeito Dood.

Fael: Concordo plenamente.

Laharl: Você de novo.

Fael: É claro, eu sou responsável por isso tudo acontecer.

Laharl: E daí! Tudo que você fez foi colocar personagens na historia.

Fael: E daí! O que importa é deixa a historia bem mais interessante.

Flonne: Eu até que gostei de ter uma nova amiga.

Yui: Eu também Flonne.

Laharl: Pare com tudo isso, eu exijo que você deixe as coisas normais.

Fael: Não!

Laharl: Você vai ver só.

Laharl leva um chute e sai caindo ladeira abaixo.

Laharl; EI! DE QUEM FOI A IDEIA DE COLOCAR UMA LADEIRA AQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Fael: Haaaaahahahahahaha!

Yui: Toda vez você arranja uma maneira do Laharl se dar mal. Como você faz isso.

Fael: Você quer aprender?

Yui: É claro!

Fael: Deixa que eu te ensino. Pleinair deixo o enceramento com você!

Pleinair: Pode deixar.

Disgaea pertence à Nippon Ichi, eu só estou introduzindo meus próprios personagens na historia principal.


	4. Capitulo 4

Disgaea Crônicas de Yui: A hora da escuridão

Capitulo 4 – Um presente de um anjo.

Castelo do rei – sem lugar definido

Em um lugar do castelo, Vulcanus conversava sozinho.

Vulcans: Parece que a nossa querida Flonne conseguiu evitar ser morta pelos demônios, provavelmente usou seu charme feminino.

Em outro lugar, Yui sentia uma sensação esquisita.

Yui: Brrr! Por que tenho a sensação de que tenho que comentar sobre algo que alguém falou, tipo "provavelmente usou seu charme feminino." E ai eu diria "Você acha que foi realmente isso?". Não pode ser, eu devo esta ficando paranóica, deve ser a insônia, eu tenho logo que dormir.

Voltando a Vulcanus.

Vulcanus: Então, Krichevskoy já estava morto há dois anos! O que eu não entendo por que ela não retornou para Celestia. Será que ela quer usar os demônios para controlar celestia! Só pode ser isso! Não tem outra explicação! Eu não vou deixar! Meu plano não será interferido por gente como ela! Mas agora mudando de assunto, este lugar está tão sujo... Isso tem cheiro de coisas ruins e... O que é este livro? Será que eles não sabem colocar de volta quando terminam de ler?

Vulcanus da uma lida no livro e fica assustado com o que viu.

Vulcanus: Que tipo de livro é este? Meu Deus! Essa pagina! Todas estas paginas! AAAAHHH!

Depois do grito que não foi de dor, Vulcanus fechou imediatamente o livro, ofegando bastante.

Vulcanus: Demonios desgraçados! Eu não vou cair nos seus truques sujos e armadilhas! (Mas provavelmen por causa deste grito eu devo ter chamado atenção desnecessária, tenho que achar logo a Flonne!

Ele saiu da sala e se certificou que não tinha sido visto e continuou a procura da Flonne, Yui entrou no quarto em Vulcanus estava.

Yui: Estranho, pensei que tinha escutado alguém gritar. Parece que quem entrou aqui fez uma bagunça daquelas, eu arrumo isso depois.

Ela colocou o "livro" na estante, fechou uma janela e saiu do quarto.

Voltando novamente a Vulcanus, ele estava escondido em um lugar seguro, se recuperando do trauma do livro.

Vulcanus: Essa foi por pouco, tenho que ser mais cauteloso.

De repente Vulcanus escuta roncos estranho.

ZZZZZZZZ...

Vulcanus: Hm!

ZZZZZZZZ...

Vulcanus foi até a origem do roncado, e quando viu de quem era, abriu um largo sorriso maligno.

[Yui: (espera ai! Anjo com sorriso maligno?][Fael: Que foi? Todos somos iguais.]

Vulcanus: hahaha! Te achei Flonne, só existe apenas uma pessoa que faz um barulho desses quando dorme!

ZZZZZZZZ...

Vulcanus vê que Flonne segurava um colar dourado comuma pedra azul nele, Vulcanus da mais um sorriso maligno.

Vulcanus: HaHaHa... Flonne... estou pegando seu amuleto protetor, apodreça nas profundezas do Netherworld. Haaaahahahahaha.

Ele vai rapidamente para uma janela ea abre, quando ia saindo por ela, ele escuta um grito.

Yui: PARADO AI! QUEM É VOCÊ?

Vulcanus: Hmph!

Ele saiu voando quase levando um corte da espada de Yui, ela o viu indo embora sem poder fazer nada.

Yui: O que ele queria aqui? Ele é um ladrão? Algo não está bem.

Ao amanhecer, Yui estava conversando com Laharl sobre o intruso.

Laharl: Entendo! Então um intruso esteve aqui.

Yui: Sim, mas não tenho idéia do que ele veio fazer aqui!

Etna: Pelo que você disse, da para deduzir que ele pode ser um típico ladrão, isso está na natureza dos demônios.

Yui: Mas ele não era um demônio.

Laharl: Como assim?

Yui: Bem, ele não tinha as orelhas pontudas, não pude seu rosto, mas o que mais me chamou a ateção foram suas asas com penas brancas.

Laharl: Só podemos assumir uma coisa, este invasor é de Celestia.

Etna: E o que isso pode significar?

Yui: Coisa boa não pode ser. (A Flonne ficaria surpresa se ela soubesse.)

Flonne entrou na sala do trono, parecia bem cansada e estava tremendo um pouco as pernas.

Flonne: Pessoal, me ajudem... meu colar desapareceu.

Laharl: Seu Colar?

Flonne: Sim... ele sumiu quando acordei.

Yui: Acho que já sei!

Etna: Pensamos o mesmo!

Flonne:

Laharl: Tivemos um invasor esta noite que deve ter roubado seu colar.

Flonne: Quem? E por que?

Enta: o motivo nos não sabemos, deduzimos que ele seja de Celestia por que quando foi visto fugindo...

Yui:... ele tinha asas brancas...

Flonne ficou meio em choque com a revelação.

Flonne: Mas como? Quem ia querer fazer isso?

Yui: (desculpe pensar isso Flonne, mas foi provado que anjos também roubam.) Mas o que é este colar exatamente?

Flonne: O Serafim me deu o colar por que um anjo em treinamento como eu não pode ficar muito tempo no Netheworld sem ele... e se continuar assim, eu vou perder minha energia e eventualmente morrer.

Yui: É por isso que parece tão cansada.

Etna: Que pena para você.

Flonne: Por favor, me ajudem!

Laharl: Por que eu deveria fazer isso? Eu nem me importo! Você veio assassinar meu pai e só esta aqui por que quer.

Etna: Esse é o nosso príncipe, sempre capaz de virar as costas para uma garotinha indefesa.

Yui: Principe!

Laharl: Essa é a verdade, encarem!

Flonne: Laharl.. Se você achar meu colar, eu vou te dar alguma coisa boa.

Laharl: Se eu quisesse alguma coisa de você eu já teria roubado.

Flonne: Você faria isso comigo fraca deste jeito?

Laharl: Sem duvida, não importa quem seja e como esteja.

Yui: (Eu nunca senti isso antes, mas eu quero tanto dar um soco no príncipe, mas tenho que segurar.)

Flonne:...tudo bem...Então meu presente nunca será seu...

Flonne cai no chão, Yui a pega nos braços e tenta acordar Flonne falando seu nome repetidas vezes, Laharl pensa que está sendo provocado e fica irritado, depois cruza os braços e pensa por alguns instantes.

Laharl: Tudo bem. O começo do dia estava chato mesmo.

Todos vem um sorriso no rosto da Flonne.

Yui: Eu acho que ela quis dizer obrigado.

Laharl: Então fale para ela que anjos não deviam ficar agradecendo aos demônios. Eu faço o que eu quero quando quero, entenderam.

Yui: Perfeitamente. (Não importa o que você diz príncipe.)

Etna: Eu vou chamar os outros, seria ruim se nos procurássemos sozinhos.

Laharl: Tem razão.

Laharl e Etna saem da sala do trono, deixando Flonne sob os cuidados de Yui.

Yui: Por favor, acorda Flonne, eu não quero te perder também, eu não quero focar sozinha...

Yui começou a chorar, coisa que ela não fazia a dois anos, e dessa vez a sensação era pior, por que desta vez ela estava vendo um amigo morrer bem na sua frente, sem poder fazer nada.

Yui: Flonne...

De repente, Yui sente algo tocando dela, quando ela vê o que é, era o mesmo Prinny que ela tinha visto durante a ida ao castelo do Vyers.

Big Sis Prinny: Dê este remédio para ela, assim ela vai se recuperar sua energia por mais um dia.

Yui: (Esse Prinny!) Tudo bem, muito obrigada.

Enquanto isso Laharl e Etna interrogavam os vassalos do rei, só apenas um deles chegou a ver o intruso.

Ghoss: Agoraque você falou, eu vi um cara suspeito ontem a noite.

Laharl E o que você fez?

Ghoss: Fiquei olhando de longe é claro.

Laharl e Etna:...

Laharl: O que sabemos até agora?

Etna: Só o que a Yui falou e o que o Ghoss viu.

Laharl: Ou seja, sem muito progresso.

Etna: Quer dizer que paramos aqui?

Laharl: Acho que sim.

De repente a guia dimensional chega e fala para eles.

Guia Dimensional: espere um pouco príncipe tenho serias noticias!

Laharl: O que foi?

Guia Dimensional: Alguem abriu um portal para o "Vulcão Ardente" sem eu saber. Quem será que fez isso?

Etna: O que acha príncipe?

Laharl: Acho que achamos nosso "intruso", e parece que ele escolheu um belo lugar para fugir.

Etna: Como assim príncipe?

Laharl: Aquele lugar é perfeito para alguém como ele.

Etna: Como assim?

Laharl: Você saberá em breve.

Etna: Mas eu quero saber agora.

Pleinair, Axe e Light chegaram no salão da guia dimensional, prontos para ir.

Axe: Ué! Onde estão aquela duas? Elas não vêm hoje?

Pleinair: O que foi? Preocupado?

Axe: Nem um pouco.

Light: Lá vêm elas.

Yui chegaram logo em seguida, Flonne parecia novinha em folha, depois dos preparativos finais, eles foram para o "vulcão ardente".

Etna: Ahh! Está quente demais aqui!

Axe: Meu tipo de lugar.

Pleinair: Concordo.

Axe: O que você esta querendo implicar com isso.

Pleinair: Nada demais.

Etna: Isso é demais para mim, eu vou embora.

Laharl: Esperem, olhe só isso!

Laharl aponta para uma pena cortada ao meio.

Etna: Uma pena branca...

Flonne: Deixa eu ver... Aah!

Yui: O que foi? O que há com a pena?

Flonne: ...é uma pena de anjo.

Etna: Isso confirma o que é nosso ladrão.

Axe: Ele vai pagar caro por mexer com a gente!

Pleinair: Acalma cabeça quente, acalma!

Axe: Grrrrrr!

Light: Vocês dois são sempre assim?

Pleinair: Desde nos conhecemos, ele não vai com a minha cara.

Axe: Tudo culpa sua!

Pleinair: Bla! Bla! Cala a boca!

Laharl: Isso explica o porquê deste lugar esta cheirando a bondade.

Yui: Uma bondade meio estranha não acha?

Flonne:Mas por que um anjo viria pra cá? Eu vim aqui pelas ordens secretas do Serafim.

Laharl: Estou surpreso que alguém como você tenha inimigos.

Flonne: Não pode ser. Um anjo nunca faria isto.

Yui: (Ela esta bem arrasada com isso.)

Etna: Mas, só anjos sabem deste colar, não é?

Flonne: B-bem...

Laharl: Tanto faz, quem quer que seja, ainda temos que achar o colar. Eu não ligo com a briga que eles querem comprar.

Seguimos uma trilha de penas, vimos até alguma caindo nos rios de lava, Axe perguntou se anjos soltam muitas penas, Flonne disse que nem tanto, só quando estão voando, Etna me perguntou se eu realmente errei o ataque contra o intruso, eu chequei minha espada e vi uns vestígios de penas nela. Chegamos em uma área que ficava um pouco longe dos rios de lava, mas mesmo assim tudo continuava muito quente.

Etna: Eu quero is pra casa, eu preferia estar no Mar de gehena do quê aqui! Principe, nesse calor Flonne vai cozinhar.

Flonne: Mas eu estou bem.

Etna: Mas como? Eu te mato se você falar que anjos não suam ou não vão para o banheiro!

Yui: Você esta vendo que todos estão suados aqui Etna, até o príncipe.

Laharl: Hmph, isso aqui é como uma sauna para mim.

Yui: E também, aquele Prinny de cor diferente nos deu um remédio e por isso que ela está bem.

Etna: Um prinny dando um remédio para restaurar a energia e esquisito, mas o fato de ser aquele Prinny, já me faz pensar o contrario.

Light: Você o conhece?

Etna: Nunca falei muito com ele, mas ele é sempre muito obediente comparado a estes preguiçosos aqui!

Yui: Engraçado você elogiando um Prinny.

Etna: Não que eu esteja elogiando, só estou dando reconhecimento pelo seu trabalho.

Yui: Então ta!

Etna: Enfim príncipe, tudo que eu sei deste é que ele é quente pra caramba, me explica logo que lugar é este.

Laharl:Tudo bem então. Mas eu acho que tem alguém que explicaria melhor que eu.

Laharl da um salto e dispara um Wind Cutter em um lugar aleatório, de repente, sai alguém detrás de uma pedra, era um ser com uma cabeça de abobora, corpo de espantalho e uma faca na boca.

Jack: Sabia que viria uma hora o otra principi!

Axe: Que raio de sotaque é esse?

Etna: Vocês se conhecem?

Laharl: Ele é Jack, guardião da prisão vulcânica.

Etna: O quê? Aqui é a temida prisão Vulcanica?

Laharl: Com certeza, apenas Overlords sabem onde fica. Muitos deles banem seus vassalos ou criminosos para cá, e nunca na vida alguém que foi banido para cá pode sair, e Jack é o responsável disso acontecer.

Light: Mas mesmo assim, como você o conhece?

Laharl: Por que já lutamos algumas vezes.

Jack: AAAhhh! Que sodade daqueles tempo.

Etna: Mas eu nunca soube dessas lutas.

Laharl: Por que elas são um segredo, se descobrem que eu lutei contra um deles, eu iria ser banido para cá e se soubessem que Jack deixou seu cargo para visitar o Netherworld, ele iria perder seus poderes e ser um prisioneiro daqui.

Jack: e olha que eu gosto muito do meu imprego sô!

Axe: O que a com o sotaque dele?

Pleinair: Você já perguntou isso.

Laharl: Ele não é muito bom com as palavras.

Yui: Por que você lutava contra ele.

Laharl: Eu estava desenvolvendo minhas habilidades para derrotar meu pai, mas ele inventa de morrer, isso me deixa irritado.

Jack: Mas o que importa agora, é que ocê pode asucedelo no trono.

Laharl: Você tem razão.

Flonne: Hã, desculpe senhor Jack, mas eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Jack: Pode mandar gracinha!

Flonne: Você viu algum anjo como eu por aqui.

Jack: Eu istava ocupado impidindo os demônio saírem do purtal que se abriu, intãose não.

Flonne: Tudo bem.

Laharl: Enfim, Jack, quer me ajudar a procurar por esse cara?

Jack: Com prazer Principi.

Yui: Isso é uma ajuda bem inesperada...

Em outro lugar Vulcanus falava sozinho de novo.

Vulcanus: Hahahaha, ela deve estar nos seus últimos suspiros agora... ela podia ter vivido uma vida longa, se ela não fosse tão ambiciosa,Hahahahaha, Ela é muito tola, ninguém pode me parar agora...

De repente o colar começa a brilhar, Vulcanus achou estranho ter brilhado repentinamente, o brilho ficou mais forte até que se transformou em chamas brancas. Vulcanus urrou de dor e jogou o colar montanha abaixo.

Vulcanus:Ugh! Eu não preciso mais disso!

Voltando a Laharl e os outros, o grupo viu Jack derrotando uma horda de demônios em questão de segundos.

Laharl: Você ficou mais rápido.

Jack: E que aqui meus puderes são aumentados para superar Overlords, a fim de derrota esses infilizes.

Laharl: Entendi, então não será problema para você derrotar o cara que estamos perseguindo.

Yui: Ei! O que é aquilo caindo?

Flonne: Será que...

O grupo foi onde o tal brilho ia cair, todos eles viram em quem caiu, e era a ultima pessoa que eles esperavam encontrar.

Vyers: Ai! Essa doeu... quem jogou isto? Este maravilhoso colar. Pensanso bem, isso deve sem um presente do céus, uma recompensa pelos meus bons atos, eu te agradeço Oh Deus!

Laharl: Imbecil. Que tipo de demônio agradece a Deus?

Vyers percebe que o grupo de Laharl e fala para eles.

Vyers: O que você está vendo bem na sua frente.

Etna: Você é estranho.

Vyers: Que sorte a minha, de encontrar meu rival de novo! E logo em um lugar como esse.

Axe: Olha quem fala, você também esta em um lugar inesperado.

Laharl: Desde quando eu me tornei seu rival?

Yui: Tenha espírito esportivo!

Laharl: Calada!

Etna: Por que não vai embora Mid-Boss, já te derrotamos, lembra?

Mid-Boss[Ei! Por que mudou meu nome de novo?]: Nunca pense que estou morto.

Yui: Ninguém nunca pesou nisso Vyers.

Pleinair: Por que você é a única que fala o nome real dele.

Yui: É o nome dele, não é?

Mid-Boss: Correto, Eu sou o Dark Adonis...

Flonne:Ei! É o meu colar!

Mid-Boss: Hã? Mas que foi adorável Mademoissele? Você reconhece isto?

Flonne: Por favor senhor Mid-Boss! Eu tenho que reaver o meu colar.

Yui: Você ouviu ela, nos entregue o colar.

Mid-Boss: E-eu não posso fazer isso, mesmo ao pedido de duas adoráveis mademoisseles...

Pleinair: Você só tem este elogio quando fala com alguma garota?

Mid-Boss: Eu achei esse colar, portanto isso me pertence.

Etna:Cara! Ele é tão baixo quanto o príncipe.

Laharl: Não me compare a ele!

Yui: Por favor, se ela não recuperar o colar, ela não vai sobreviver por muito tempo!

Flonne:É, anjos em treinamento como eu são protegidos do Netherworld por esse colar.

Mid-Boss: Mesmo assim, não.

Flonne: Essa não! O colar vai punir aqueles que têm um coração ruim! Se você não o soltar você vai...

Nada acontece, todos ficam confusos.

Flonne:Ué?

Laharl: O que foi? Não era para ele ser punido?

Flonne: Sim, ele deveria... mas que estranho. Será que quebrou?

Mid-Boss: Haahahahaha! O céu nunca iria punir um coração puro como o meu! E para combinar com isso, que meu nome é Dark Adonis...

Yui: BLADE RUSH!

Mid-Boss: Eh?

Vyers desvia do ataque, ele ficou meio surpreso pelo ataque repentino.

Yui: Devolve o colar agora!

Mid-Boss: Isso eu não posso fazer.

Yui: Então, essa luta será inevitável, se prepare Vyers!

Laharl: Eu já falei que o nome dele é Mid-Bo...

Yui: Calado Laharl!

Yui chutou Laharl com uma força que ela nem sabia que tinha, o chute mandou Laharl ladeira abaixo, já que o lugar em que estavam era meio íngreme.

Jack: Você chutou seu Mestre...

Yui: Você também fique fora disso.

Ela repetiu o que fez com Laharl em Jack.

Mid-Boss: Que força.

Etna: Ei! O que pensa que está fazen...

Yui: Eu vou aceitar minha demssão de boa vontade depois que recuperar o colar da Flonne.

Flonne: Yui...

Light: Mas, você não pode lutar contra ele sozinha.

Pleinair: Quem disse?

Axe: Essa eu quero ver.

Light: Você não esta ajudando.

Yui: Estou cansada de como vocês demônios agem, sempre querendo matar alguém sem o menor escrúpulo, perdi amigos por causa de vocês, e eu não vou perder mais ninguém, eu vou dar um basta nisso, começando por você Vyers.

Etna: Uau! È a primeira vez que eu vejo esse lado dela.

Pleinair: Talvez ela nunca tivesse a oportunidade de nos mostrar.

Etna: E eu também nunca soube que ela tivesse perdido amigos.

Flonne: Isso por que vocês nunca deram a oportunidade dela falar o que sentia.

Axe: Eu me pergunto por que ela está trabalhando para o príncipe.

Flonne: Você acha que ela teve escolha.

Etna: Bem lembrado, ela estava em um tipo de beco sem saída, sabe-se lá o que iria acontecer se ela não aceitasse o emprego de vassala.

Yui: HAAAAAAAAARRR!

Mid-Boss:Venha!

Todos perceberam que uma aura estranha envolvia Yui, ela fechou os olhos por um instante e os abriu, Vyers percebeu que seus olhos mudaram de cor.

Mid-Boss: Vermelho...

Yui: Aqui vou eu, BLADE RUSH!

Vyers começou a desviar de vários Blade Rushes que Yui executava, ele estava surpreso com a velocidade dos ataques.

Mid-Boss: (É mais rápido e poderoso que um Blade Rush comum, mas mesmo assim não vai me acertar.)

Yui: (Ele esta mais rápido que antes, mas eu acho que consigo acertá-lo nesse ritmo.)

Mid-Boss: Não cante vitoria antes do tempo Mademoissele.

Vyers pegou distancia e soltou um Adonic Shot em Yui, só que ela destruiu o ataque facilmente com outro Blade Rush.

Mid-Boss: O que?

Yui: É só isso?

Mid-Boss: Como eu já disse, não cante vitoria antes do tempo.

Yui dessa vez partiu para luta de espadas com Vyers, ele defendia todos os ataques dela, mas ele via que se continuasse assim, ele ia eventualmente cair, então ele repeliu um ataque e foi pegar distancia de novo, Yui usou outro Blade Rush e Vyers desviou voando, ele percebeu que havia um corte em sua calça.

Yui: Estou chegando perto.

Mid-Boss: (Esta ficando perigoso terei que usar aquilo...)

Yui: O que foi? Não estou vendo seu sorriso.

Mid-Boss: Não se preocupe, você o vera logo.

Yui: Hã?

Vyers aterrissou no chão, Yui então tentou acertar ele outra vez, só que ele desapareceu, Yui ficou em posição defensiva, olhado para os lados, mas não adiantou, ela recebeu varias pancadas por todos os lados, como se vários Vyers chutavam ela, era tão rápido que ela não conseguia acompanhar, o ultimo ataque foi um soco na barriga que fez ela ficar de joelhos, Vyers reaparece olhando para ela.

Yui: AAAAARRG!

Flonne: YUI!

Light: Eu disse que era perigoso lutar sozinha.

Pleinair: Calma, ela vai ficar bem, um ataque desses não vai derrubá-la tão facilmente.

Light: Mas você esta vendo o estado dela.

Pleinair: É só uma dor temporária.

Mid-Boss: E então Mademoissele, vai desistir.

Yui: Até...parece!

Yui ficou em pé, se apoiando na sua espada, ela tossiu um pouco.

Yui: Eu já tenho uma noção de sua velocidade, e olha que eu conheço alguém mais rápido.

Pleinair: Pergunto-me de quem ela esta falando.

Ligth: eu acho que é de você.

Pleinair: He He He! Eu sei.

Axe: Grrrr.

Mid-Boss: Estou vendo que está disposta a superar minha técnica, mas vou logo avisando que o próximo ataque será seu fim. ADONIC BLAST.

Vyers desapareceu de novo, Yui ficou com um sorriso no rosto, ela moveu sua espada no seu lado esquerdo e no mesmo segundo, Vyers acidentalmente acertou um soco na espada, que parou seu ataque.

Yui: Te peguei!

Ela movimentou sua espada e fez Vyers se afastar um pouco.

Yui: Agora é a minha vez!

Ela começou a correr em alta velocidade em volta de Vyers, ela parecia que estava voando, devido a velocidade de Yui, criou um poderoso furacão que mandou Vyers para cima, ele pegou sua espada e ficou em posição defensiva, pois sabia o que vinha depois, Yui saltou e atacou Vyers, a força o mandou de volta para o chão criando uma cratera onde ele caiu, Yui veio descendo, pronta para acertar o ultimo ataque, Vyers sabia que não podia defender o ataque, então fechou os olhos e esperou o golpe que o mataria, mas nunca aconteceu, quando abriu seus olhos, viu que o colar não estava mais com ele, e sim com a Yui.

Etna:... Estou sem palavras.

Flonne: Eba! Ela conseguiu! Viva!

Light: Só nos da preocupação.

Pleinair: Só tem uma definição para ela, ela é um gênio.

Axe: Caraca!

Todos viram que Yui não tinha mais a aura estranha e seus olhos voltaram a ser verdes, e ela estava sorrindo.

Mid-Boss: Você não vai me...

Yui: Essa não era minha intesão, eu disse que iria dar um basta no comportamento dos demônios, e eu acho que você aprendeu a lição.

Ela então estendeu sua mão e ajudou Vyers a se levantar, ela o olhava com um sorriso e falou.

Yui: Você não vai pegar o colar de mim?

Mid-Boss: Não, vocês merecem, não seria o mesmo se eu roubasse ai não seria mais meu. E além disso, o colar é de vocês.

Yui: Tem razão.

Yui foi entregar o colar para Flonne, mas quando chegou perto dela Laharl chegou bufando de raiva.

Laharl: EI! QUAL É A GRANDE IDEIA DE ME CHUTAR LADEIRA ABAIXO?

Jack: E mim também!

Pleinair: "Mim" não faiz nada Tarzan!

Axe: AHAHAHAHA! Essa foi boa!

Etna: Concordo.

Jack: Não riam!

Flonne: Enfim Laharl, a Yui recuperou o meu colar.

Laharl: Deixa eu ver então.

Ele pega o colar da mão de Yui, só que em menos de um segundo, o colar começa a queimar a mão de Laharl.

Laharl: O que... isso dói.

Light: Então o colar funciona.

Yui: Eu sabia.

Laharl: Pegue logo, minha mão esta queimando.

Flonne rapidamente pega seu colar e coloca em seu pescoço.

Laharl: Ele está dizendo que meu coração e ruim, isso é bom de saber.

Yui: Bom pra você príncipe.

Laharl: E você espere um castigo severo!

Yui: Um castigo? Eu não mereço algo pior?

Laharl: Como assim.

Etna: Tipo, ela pediu demissão.

Laharl: O que?

Yui:É, por que não faz isso?

Laharl: Seria uma boa idéia, mas antes eu quero saber como derrotou o Mid-Boss.

Mid-Boss: Foi uma luta boa, eu reconheço a força dessa mademoissele.

Laharl:... é isso que você tem a dizer[olhar mortal]

Mid-Boss: Eh?

Laharl: Na luta passada você disse que me subestimou, e você lutou com toda força contra ela, significa dizer que você não reconhece a minha força?

Em vez de responder Vyers começa a correr.

Mid-Boss: Tchauzinho pessoal.

Laharl: Ah. Não vai não.

Laharl acerta uma bola de fogo em Vyers, que fica todo enfaixado e com muletas.

Mid-Boss: Eu posso ter perdido agora... mas me deixe falar uma coisa... meu nome é...Dark...Adonis...

Cai no chão.

Laharl: Isso é por dar reconhecimento a ela!

Yui: Eu tenho um nome sabia, é Yui!

Laharl: Eu te chamo do que eu quiser! Por que você está gritando desse jeito?

Yui: Por que sendo que eu não trabalho mais para você eu posso falar o que quiser agora.

Laharl: Ah é! Então me fale qual é seu problema?

Yui: Demonios como você ! É isso porque. Eu já não agüento mais o modo como vocês se comportam, eu odeio vocês.

Laharl: Grrr! Você fala isso também sendo uma...

Yui soca Laharl, que recua um pouco.

Yui: Uma pessoa como você não entenderia!

Laharl:...

Yui: Passar bem!

Castelo do Overlord – Quarto da Yui

Yui: Muito obrigada por me dar essa mala de presente Etna.

Etna: Eu não acho que seja minha, sendo que eu achei debaixo da minha cama.

Yui: Você não sabe que é sua?

Etna: Talvez, eu não lembro.

Yui: Mas mesmo assim, obrigada.

Etna: Mas foi muita coragem sua socar o príncipe daquele jeito, e fiquei impressionada do modo que você lutou contra o Mid-Boss.

Yui: Eu também fiquei impressionada comigo mesma.

Pleinair: Mas enfim, você realmente vai embora?

Yui: Eu já me decidi, espero que vocês cuidem bem da Flonne.

Etna: Eu não garanto a segurança dela, mas deixa com a gente.

Light: O que você vai fazer agora Yui.

Yui:...

Etna: A velha indecisão.

Yui: Eu realmente não sei, sendo que não tenho nenhuma pista do meu passado alem da minha vida na cidade de Fronta.

Light: Faça o que quiser, você está no Netherworld afinal de contas.

Yui: O que eu quiser...

Etna: É tipo, virar Overlord, ai você pode destronar o príncipe e...

Laharl: Quem vai destronar quem?

Etna: Ah príncipe, veio se despedir dela?

Laharl:[olhar mortal] Não!

Um ar frio passa pelo quarto de Yui, todos menos Laharl sentem arrepios.

Yui: Já estou indo embora, se me der licença.

Laharl: Para falar a verdade, eu quero que você fique!

Todos: O QUÊEEEEE?

Jack: Bando de surdo.

Laharl: Você esta livre para falar o que quiser até me contrariar.

Yui: Por que?

Laharl: Ah, vamos lá, aceita logo!

Yui: Tudo bem, eu fico honrada de verdade em ficar príncipe.

Laharl: Enfim, bem vinda de volta.

Etna: Estranho príncipe, por que você a quer de volta?

Laharl: Dois motivos, primeiro, ela é uma das melhores vassalas daqui.

Etna e Pleinair: Eu pensei que fosse eu! Ei! Não repete que eu falo.[ uma aponta um revolver para a outra e começa uma troca de tiros, Light e Yui as chutam para fora do quarto e Axe foi ver o tiroteio.]

Laharl: E segundo por que...

[Flashback]

Sala do Trono

Flonne: Laharl, chame a Yui de volta.

Laharl: Nunca, eu não vou trazer aquela menina arrogante de volta!

Flonne: Por que? Ela é minha amiga.

Laharl: Eu não me importo, e alem disso, onde esta aquele presente que você ia me dar?

Flonne: Decidi não te dar, você não me ajudou em nada, tudo foi a Yui que fez.

Laharl: Sua...

Flonne: Já sei! Por que você não a chama de volta para ser sua vassala, ai eu te dou o meu presente.

Laharl fecha os olhos, pensando no caso da Flonne, ele lembra o quanto habilidosa é a Yui, e também lembra do fato de ela derrotar o Vyers, que mesmo parecendo patético, é bem forte.

Laharl: Está bem, espero que você cumpra sua promessa.

[Fim do Flashback]

Laharl: Agora sua amor-maniaca, cadê aquilo que você ia me dar.

Flonne:...?

Laharl: O que foi? Eu tenho que soletrar para você?

Flonne: Muito obrigada Laharl.

Laharl: Já disse para não falar assim. Isso me da arrepios. Me dê logo a recompensa!

Flonne: Isso eu já te dei.

Laharl: Hã?

Flonne começa a falar em um tom de serenidade.

Flonne: Ponha a mão no seu coração, consegue sentir,aquele calor dentro de você?

Laharl: (só meus batimentos cardíacos.)

Flonne: Você foi bondoso para aceitar a Yui como ela é, você pretende ser mal, mas com certeza a gentileza em seu coração. Para dar uma oportunidade para descobrir sua gentileza é meu presente.

Laharl fica boquiaberto pensando o seguinte.

Laharl: (QUE ESTUPIDEZ!) v-v-você está maluca? Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas?

Flonne: Gentileza é amor. O dia em que você vai acordar para o amor está perto. Hihihihi.

Laharl: Inacreditavel, fui enganada por um anjo! Eu me lembrarei disso. E Yui!

Yui: Sim?( Ei, ele me chamou pelo nome!)

Laharl: Mesmo que agora você possa falar o que quiser, vou exigir o Maximo de suas habilidades daqui para frente.

Yui: Certo.

Laharl sai do quarto murmurando palavrões, ele é pego no meio do tiroteio de Etna e Pleinair, todos escutam uma explosão e o cessar dos tiros, Etna entra no quarto toda chamuscada, ela cuspiu uma nuvem de fumaça.

Etna: (Principe seu desgraçado.) Parece que você enganou o Príncipe Flonne. Nada mal.

Yui: Ele não voltou atrás na decisão dele, ele pode ter aceitado o presente.

Etna: Você parece feliz Flonne.

Flonne: Claro que sim, agora que eu sei que tem bondade no coração do Laharl. E se tem amor no coração dele, significa que tem amor em todos os demônios. Um dia, anjos e demônios poderão ser amigos. Não tem como eu ficar mais feliz.

Etna: esta teoria está meia sem nexo, você vai ficar desapontada se você esperar as coisas darem certo. Muitos demônios iriam enforcar ela sem pensar duas vezes.

Yui: Se eles tentarem alguma coisa, eu a protegerei.

Flonne: E você Etna, também me enfocaria?

Etna: Talvez, você saberá em breve.

Yui: Não se esqueça de mim Etna.

Etna: Eu sei!

O Resto do dia, Flonne comemorou a estadia de Yui no castelo, Etna continuou seu duelo com Pleinair, Light ficou treinado, Jack estava resolvendo uns problemas com a sua aposentadoria do trabalho de guarda para ser o vassalo de Laharl, e Axe, não se sabe o que aconteceu, mas foi visto na enfermaria do castelo com queimaduras.

Yui: Flonne, muito obrigada.

Flonne: Não foi nada comparado com o que você fez por mim.

Enquanto isso Vulcanus observava as duas de longe, fora do castelo é claro

Vulcanus: Droga! Flonne conseguiu sobreviver! Ela pode ser mais forte do que eu esperava. Parece que ela esta manipulando os demônios para fazer o que quiser. Eu tenho que voltar para Celestia e criar um novo plano... considere-se com sorte hoje... mas eu Vulcanus, serei vitorioso no final.

Vulcanus da as costas e sai andando, só que depois ele olha para Flonne e novo.

Vulcanus: Você entendeu, mesmo que eu não apareça por um tempo.

Ele volta a andar, só que para de novo e olha para Flonne.

Vulcanus: Me prometa!

Dessa vez Vulcanus vai realmente embora.

Fim do capitulo 4.

Etna: Apresentando a liga de baseball do Netherworld mais perdedora de todos, Os pêssegos podres!

Etna: No seu primeiro jogo da temporada, eles enfrentam os campeões do ano passado, os perseguidores negros!

Mid-Boss: São nomes bem únicos.

Yui: Não leve ela a serio, esses times não existem, e ela devia dar uma previa do próximo episodio.

Etna: Aos poucos, os pêssegos vão perdendo a sua já abalada confiança e ficam a mercê dos perseguidores.

Mid-Boss: Seria bom se eles jogassem de forma justa.

Yui: Eu não sei não.

Etna: Quando esta aparentemente tudo perdido, surge das sombras, A misteriosa jogadora aparece acordando os espírito de baseball dos pêssegos podres.

Yui: Já estava demorando

Etna:A alma de Etna brilha intensamente!

Mid-Boss: É melhor não brincar com o fogo.

Etna: No próximo episodio de Poderosa jogadora Etna capitulo 5: O grande milagre! Faça um gol para o amanhã!

Mid-Boss: Espera ai, não era Baseball.

Fael: Fire Tornado!

Laharl:Power Shield!

Pleinair: O que eles estão fazendo.

Yui: Não liga para eles, enfim o que vocês acharam do capitulo.

Flonne: Foi o melhor de todos.

Mid-Boss: Excepcional.

Pleinair: Foi legal.

Axe: Foi Maneiro!

Light: Eu adorei.

Jack:Sem comentários.

Yui: Tudo bem, e vocês dois.

Fael: Foi OTIMO!

Laharl: Não gostei, ainda sou mais eu.

Fael: Mach Wind.

Laharl: Mugen the hand.

Axe: Enfim, o que eles estão fazendo.

Yui: Mostrando sua amizade em uma partida de futebol.

Etna: Isso é futebol?

Yui: Sim! Enfim pessoal, até a próxima.


End file.
